Por lo que reste de vida
by Yi Jie-san
Summary: Sarada no comprende el porque su padre no regresa a casa después de casi 16 años ,ella hablado con su madre sobre aquel tema pero no consigue nada escuchado un rumor de que no existe el matrimonio de sus padres sale corriendo de aquel lugar encontrando a una bruja que le coloca un sello que le hará recordar el pasado de sus padres para enterarse de los secretos y promesas de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Por lo que reste de vida**

 **Recuerdo 1**

 **Sarada Uchiha**

Corrí por las calles de la aldea de nuevo había discutido con mi madre sobre la situación de mi padre, hace muchos años que no lo había visto ya casi no lo recordaba y no comprendía él porque nunca había estado con nosotras en estos casi 16 años a lo que mi madre me decía era porque su valiosa misión era mucho muy importante para mantener la paz en la aldea que era un gran sacrificio el que realizaba pero yo sentía que había algo más en su historia, algo mucho más grande que mi madre no me hablaba sobre ello.

Al principio no me daba mucha importancia sobre aquello pero lo que si fue la gota que derramo todo lo que tenía en mi era el hecho que ella y mi padre no estaban casados, eso fue el gran problema que tuve con ella por eso huía de aquel lugar no la escucharía una mentira mas.

-No puedo creer que me hayan mentido los dos por muchos años- dije ya molesta y llorando de la frustración que sentía.

-¡Oh pero que linda niña!- me dijo una anciana que me miraba solo me aleje de ella y no sabía en donde me había metido no conocía el lugar.

-Yo…- la mire aun tenia las lagrimas en mis ojos y ella sonrió.

-Pero tus ojos son hermoso de ese color rojo… Sharingan- dijo la señora y solo la mire con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabe?- le dijo alejándome de ella y ella solo sonríe.

-Eres una Uchiha- me dijo y la mire sin comprender lo que ella me decía tenía que tranquilizarme para que despareciera aquello.

-¿Qué sabe de los Uchiha?- le dije y ella solo me miro.

-Tú quieres saber muchas cosas sobre tu familia…los secretos que guardan ellos no es así- me dijo –Yo puedo ayudarte a que descubras los secretos de tu familia…- la mire con sorpresa.

-¿A cambio de qué?- le dije y ella se paro enfrente de mí, tomo mi brazo izquierdo y paso por su mano un extraño sello en forma de cerezos que se veía en todo mi brazo un árbol de cerezos.

-Cuando se active aquel sello podrás ver los recuerdos de tus padres cuando eran jóvenes y no regresaras hasta que comprendas el significado del amor verdadero- me dijo y me sonrió.

-¿Cómo se activara?- le dijo y ella paso su mano por mi rostro sintiendo un gran escalofrió.

\- Lo sabrás en su momento- me dijo y solo mire como aquel árbol de cerezos se desvaneció en mi piel.

-Y aun así servirá aquel sello y más me cobrara por haberme puesto esto…- dijo pero la anciana ya no estaba en aquel lugar la busque por los alrededores pero no estaba camine de regreso al centro de la aldea ya que aquel lugar no me era muy familiar.

-¡Sarada!- me dijo Chocho acercándose a mí y solo me sonríe al verme.

\- Chocho- le dije ya cerca y ella me abraza fuertemente.

-Oh llevo un buen rato buscándote…tu mamá está preocupada por ti- me dice y solo bajo la cabeza no me sentía bien hablar con ella sobre los problemas que tenia con mi madre.

\- Chocho- le dijo y ella me mira lo sabía que no quería hablar de ese tema, si después de tantos años de amistad sabíamos comunicarnos con las miradas, ella me entendía que no era el momento de hablar de ese tema.

-Lo sé- me dice tomando mi mano para seguir caminando –Sera bueno ir a comer dangos- y solo sonríe al escuchar aquello siempre que estaba deprimida o molesta me llevaba aquel lugar para comerlos era una comida que compartimos las dos.

-Gracias- le decía y ella me sonrío.

Después de estar con Chocho un buen rato vagando en la aldea tenía que regresar a mi casa para enfrentar mi realidad.

Al llegar a mi casa mire que mi madre estaba preparando la cena y mire aquella única foto que teníamos de mi padre cuando era más joven la tome entre mis manos para verla un rato para después colocarla boca abajo no quería verla nunca más quería olvidar aquel rostro de él que solo tenía en mi mente aquella foto de cuando era joven pues no tenía un rostro de él en la actualidad.

-¡Sarada la cena ya esta lista!- me dijo con una sonrisa y solo la mire con frialdad no era fácil que ella pudiera conseguir mi perdón no después de entérame de aquello dolía y mucho.

-Lo siento- le dijo no quería hablar más con ella sabía que de nuevo nos molestaríamos y solo quería descansar, me gire para caminar rumbo a mi habitación no quería verla y que me viera llorar por lo que sentía en mi corazón en estos momentos.

Al llegar a mi habitación escuché el llanto de mi madre y solo me quede un rato detrás de la puerta llorando igual que ella.

-Es culpa de él- dijo a mi misma y solo miro mi brazo izquierdo para ver e árbol de cerezos en este con aquellas hojas rosas como va cayendo una lentamente al suelo.

Ya había pasado unas semanas desde aquel suceso que había sido el detónate de mi cambio de actitud hacia mi madre que trataba de que las cosas siguieran en su normalidad pero no podía ya no quería mas mentiras.

-Cuando regrese él le puedes decir que se la verdad de su matrimonio- le dijo enfrente de la puerta aun sin abrir –Se que vendrá a verte por un momento y que no tendrá tiempo de verme como cada año- le dijo sin mirarla.

-Sarada- me dice y solo suspiro colocándome las sandalias para salir.

-Es mejor que me vaya antes de que llegue no será bueno verlo- le dijo tomando la manija de la puerta para salir pero ella me detiene y solo la miro brevemente.

-Cuanto más vas a seguir con aquella actitud…hacia mí- me dice entre lágrimas –Sabes que me duele tu actitud que es igual a la que tu padre tenía cuando era más joven- la miro y ella ya tenía las lagrimas en las mejillas.

-No lo sé nunca lo he visto o me hayas contado la verdad- le dijo soltando su agarre para salir de casa sin verla mas, dolía si pero no podía perdonarla así tan fácil no cuando mi vida era más que una mentira.

*************Oficina del Hokage**************

Nos había citado el Hokage a Shikadai Nara y a mí pues éramos los mejores ninjas de nuestra clase.

-Los cite a ambos pues los dos tendrán el Honor de ser capitanes de su equipo para una misión especial- dice el séptimo Hokage mirándonos a ambos con seriedad.

-Cuente con nosotros- dice Shikadai y solo asiento.

-Bien esta es la misión- nos entrega un papel dónde está escrito las indicaciones para seguir la misión –Deben entregar la información a esta persona- nos indica a quien debemos intercambiar la información.

-Correcto- dice Shikadai y el Hokage me mira a mí.

-Si es necesario mantener un bajo perfil allí hay personas que aun se niegan una paz entre las aldeas- dice –Deben luchar si es necesario- solo asiento ante la información.

-Se realizara como lo diga Hokage- le dijo y él me mira con seriedad.

\- Bien pues mañana partirán con sus equipos solos no necesitaran de algunos de sus maestros es una gran responsabilidad para los dos y un gran reto para seguir subiendo de rango- nos dice y solo escuchamos lo que dice.

-Bien nos marchamos- dice Shikadai y lo sigo pero soy detenida por el Hokage.

-Sarada debo hablar contigo- me dice y solo lo miro con seriedad claro no era la primera vez que quería hablar sobre aquel asunto que solo nos concierne a mi madre y a mí.

-Si va ser lo mismo de siempre déjeme le dijo que no debe meterse en ese asunto de nuevo- le dijo y él me mira con seriedad.

-Tu cambio me abruma y me molesta- dice y solo lo miro.

-Yo cumplo con cada misión y en lo personal no debe meterse…no quiero ser grosera- le dijo y el solo suspiro.

-Sabes que somos como familia todos- me dice y solo sonrió con ironía.

-Sí pero entre familia no nos metimos o no- le dijo –Nos vemos Hokage después de cumplir la misión asignada- me giro para salir de aquella oficina.

/ * /

En la salida Shikadai me detiene y solo lo miro con molestia.

-¡Qué diablos te pasa!- le dijo y el sonríe con burla.

-Eso mismo me pregunto- me dice –Sabes Sarada no me agrada tu nueva actitud de niña mala me agradabas mas como era antes- me suelta de mala gana y solo lo miro con molestia.

-Y a ti que te importa mi nueva actitud- le dijo –Claro como tú no comprendes lo que yo estoy pasando con mi familia- el me mira.

-Sabes es verdad no comprendo un poco sobre tu vida- lo miro –Pero si he entiendo el gran amor que tu madre te tiene por lo menos debes ser una buena hija por aquel amor que muestra tu madre y ¡deja de compórtate como una malvada loca desquiciada!- me dice con el ceño fruncido.

Estaba realmente molesta por lo que había dicho S como odiaba que me dijera de esa forma y no solo él si no también el tonto de Boruto.

Seguí caminando por las calles hasta llegar a mi casa ya les había avisado a mis compañeros que mañana los veía en la entrada para la misión que nos había dado el Hokage, el que estaba más que emocionado era Boruto después de un buen tiempo de no haber hecho misiones estaba listo según él.

Al entrar a mi casa me percaté de que había tres pares de sandalias en la entrada y algo me decía que este vez mi padre no se había marchado como siempre lo hacía desde que era una niña que es más ni recordaba su rostro solo por aquella tonta fotografía que tenía mi madre de él de joven.

-Sarada- decía mi madre al entrar y ver a Kaoru que me miraba con sorpresa –Kaoru vino a verte- la mire tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y más al ver aquel hombre de cabello negro que me miraba.

-No tenías por qué venir- le dijo a Kaoru –No era necesario- le dije y él solo se levantó de su lugar para sonreírme.

-Solo estaba preocupado por ti- me dice y mira a mi padre que solo está observando lo que hacía Kaoru.

-Debiste buscarme en el camino y no venir en a mi casa- le dijo aun mirando a mi padre, era la primera vez después de tanto tiempo que lo veía de frente era muy diferente a la foto que tenía mi madre.

Su rostro afilado, uno de sus ojos era cubierto por un mechón de cabello y el otro mostraba aquel color negro igual que los míos, su cabello algo largo y negro, su vestimenta bien arreglada sin mostrar alguna arruga, sus labios finos y delgados que mostraba seriedad.

-Bueno yo tengo que regresar- me dice Kaoru al observar que el ambiente era realmente extraño.

-Mañana partiré a una misión por lo que no estaré en la aldea- le dijo –Así que aquella conversación tendrá que esperar- lo miro mordiéndome el labio y el solo ríe.

-Está bien Sarada- me mira y se despide de mis padres para abandonar mi casa sin más.

Miro la puerta cerrada ya no estaba Kaoru ahora tenía que enfrentar lo que se venía con ellos, me gire y sentí un gran nudo en mi estómago después de tanto tiempo por fin hablaríamos.

Entre despacio a la sala y mire que mi madre estaba sentada enfrente de mi padre los dos me observaban, tenía que controlar mis emociones no podía que las lágrimas se salieran de mis ojos no enfrente de ellos tenía que ser yo la fuerte si quería que me dijeran la verdad de su "matrimonio".

-Sarada tenemos que hablar- dijo mi madre y solo fruncí el ceño acercándome a ellos.

-Por supuesto que hablaremos- dije mirando a mi padre con el ceño aun fruncido algo que sorprendió a él.

-Sarada toma asiento- dijo mi madre indicándome que me sentara a su lado y lo hice pero aún estaba algo distante de ella.

-Yo le comente a tu padre sobre lo que sucedió hace unas semanas- mire a mi madre con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ahora lo detuviste para que yo lo viera después de tanto tiempo- le dije mirándolos a los dos -¿Por qué madre, porque ahora que me entere de su falso matrimonio ahora querían hablar conmigo?- mi madre baja la cabeza y solo sonrió con burla.

-No es falso- dijo él aún me observaba y lo mire aun con aquella sonrisa.

-A no- le dijo alzando la ceja -¡Donde estuvieses cuando me dio gripe cuando era niña, o cuando entre a la academia o mejor cuando me gradúe de esta o mucho peor en mis cumpleaños de cada año…donde estuviste padre!- dije alzando la voz y mi madre se sorprendió por cómo le estaba hablando a mi padre.

-Sarada- la mire también molesta ella no tenía porque excusar a mi padre –Ya te había mencionado el motivo de tu…- no la deje que hablara.

-¡Si ya lo sé la importante misión de mi padre por seguir con aquella paz en la aldea y el gran sacrificio que está haciendo por cumplirla!- le dijo mirándolos a los dos con molestia -¡Para ser un gran héroe en la aldea sacrificas a tu familia por conseguir eso!-lo miro y el solo me observa su rostro no hay alguna emoción en este claro después de todo si éramos familia ahora atendría que decirles a mis compañeros de donde saque aquella fría mirada.

-No es así- dijo y solo sonreí con ironía, como era posible que lo dijera si sus acciones eran más que evidentes.

-No has respondió ninguna de mis preguntas- le dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas y mirando a mi madre a punto de llorar por cómo estaba llevando la conversación.

\- Yo…tu madre me conto cada detalle de lo que estabas haciendo todo este tiempo y en algunas ocasiones te observaba como habías crecido en este tiempo- me dice ahora con suavidad en su rostro y sentir aquella frustración de sus palabras como era posible que dijera eso después de tantos años.

-¿Por qué no te acercaste?- le dije mirándolo tratando de que no salieran las lágrimas.

-Sarada- dice mi madre y solo la miro con molestia.

-¡¿Por qué?!- le dijo y el solo cierra los ojos para suspira con pesar.

-Es una promesa que le hice a tu madre- dice aun con los ojos cerrados, por supuesto que ellos seguirían con sus secretos y a mí que me lleve el tren de la confusión.

-No comprendo…porque siguen guardado sus secretos- los miro -¡Porque siguen con esta mentira!- dijo levantándome del lugar y mi madre me mira con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sarada- dice tomando mi mano para soltarme de forma brusca y la miro con molestia.

-¡Esta bien si quieren seguir con sus promesas y con sus secretos!- dijo –Creo que no podre saber algo más de todo esta farsa pero bueno- los miro.

-Sarada entiende que no es fácil decirte todo en una sola noche tan solo comprende- dice mi madre secando sus lágrimas y solo la miro con decepción al ver que a ella no le importaba que estuviera sufriendo.

-Ya no importa- dijo mirándolos a los dos de forma fría, sería si ellos ya habían tomado la decisión de no compartir nada sobre su pasado estaba bien, yo también tendría que tomar medidas sobre este asunto.

-Sarada…no- dice mi madre tratando de levantarse y solo me alejo para que no me tome de la mano tratando de abrazarme después.

-Seguiremos así como hasta ahora con la diferencia de que cuando tenga la oportunidad de irme de este lugar lo hare sin consultárselo porque después de todo no seremos sinceros ninguno de los tres y continuaremos con nuestras vidas como si fuéramos extraños- termino de decirles lo que ya había pensado hacer.

-¡Sarada!- dice mi madre y solo me alejo quería ir a mi habitación para por fin desahogarme de todo lo que ya estaba guardando.

-A partir de este momento será así- le dijo y miro a mi padre que también está sorprendido por lo que había dicho para girarme y marcharme a mi habitación.

-¡Sarada!- dice mi madre y cierro la puerta de mi habitación.

-¡Quiero estar sola!- le dijo para caer al suelo y llorar por todo lo que sentía, observaba mi brazo izquierdo y ver de nuevo aquel árbol de cerezos caer una nueva hoja de este mirando la obscura habitación así estaba ahora mi corazón.

A la mañana siguiente todo esta tan tranquilo mi madre no estaba en la cocina y mi padre no sabía si se había quedado en la casa tal vez quien sabe.

Prepare mi desayuno como también lo que llevaría en la misión, prepare mis cosas para salir de mi casa sin causar ninguna molestia e irme pero no tan tranquila.

-Sarada- me dice mi madre al verme que estaba colocándome las sandalias para salir –Ya te vas tan pronto- siento que también está mi padre con ella y solo suspiro.

-Si- dijo –Ya les había dicho ayer de la misión que tenía- acomodo mis cosas abriendo la puerta para salir escuchando quedito lo que había dicho mi madre "Cuídate".

Camine por las calles hasta llegar a la puerta donde ya estaban todos mis compañeros listos para salir a la misión.

-Bien chicos y chicas- dijo Shikadai y me coloque a su lado después de todo los dos éramos capitanes del equipo –La indicaciones son fáciles iremos por el bosque al sur para entregar la información a la persona que estará esperando en el templo- todos escuchaban con atención a las indicaciones que estaba dando Shikadai.

Mirando a lo lejos que se acercaba el Hokage, el padre de Shikadai y mi padre para que todos miraran con sorpresa a los tres y más Boruto al quedar impresionado por el aspecto de mi padre.

-Hola chicos que bueno que aún no se han ido- dice el Hokage con una sonrisa sincera.

-Estábamos a punto de irnos- dice Shikadai miro a este que solo me observa.

-Bien chicos ira con ustedes Sasuke Uchiha pues me comento sobre algunos detalles cerca de ese lugar donde van a ir a entregar la información- dice el Hokage míranos a los dos.

-Eso quiere decir que después de tantas misiones que hemos tenido Shikadai y yo no eran suficientes para que seamos capitales Hokage- dijo con molestia y Shikadai toma mi brazo mirándome con calla un momento.

-No es eso Sarada tan solo quiero que todos regresen con bien- dice el Hokage y solo sonrió con ironía –Además ustedes seguirán a un con su plan de equipo él solo estará como apoyo y ubicación es que la requieren- solo lo miro claro después de todo el Hokage era amigo de mis padres, estaba muy segura que mi madre había pedido esto para que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer las paces con él.

-¡Y cree que le voy a creer eso que dice!- le dijo ya molesta y siento el apretón en mi brazo para ver a Shikadai que solo me mira con molestia.

-Puedes callarte un momento- dice y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero si tu estas callado por los dos- dijo y el solo mira al Hokage.

-Realizaremos lo que usted nos dice así que nos marcharemos ya- dice Shikadai girándose conmigo aun tenía mi brazo en su mano y solo le grito de que duele su agarre para ser seguidos por los demás junto con mi padre.

En el camino aun tenía su agarre hasta que me arte de que me tratara como un muñeco de trapo viejo.

-¡Ya suéltame Shikadai!- le dijo gritándole para que me soltara y ver que me había dejando una marca en mi brazo -¡Eres un salvaje!- le dijo con molestia.

-Y tu una chica bastante problemática- dice Shikadai con molestia –Además que te costaba seguir una indicación del Hokage tu siempre sigues las ordenes Sarada- lo miro colocándome enfrente de él.

-Para tu información yo también soy capitán de esta misión- le dijo –Como también te recuerdo que soy la mejor ninja de los que están presentes- lo miro con una sonrisa y el solo se ríe maldito engreído se estaba burlado de mi.

-¡Vamos Sarada no comiences a decir que eres la mejor que sabes más que los demás!- dice –No comiences a alabar solo porque tienes un gran apellido- lo miro con molestia ahora si ya toco el tema y se atenderá a las consecuencias.

-¡No es por el apellido, he demostrado lo que soy yo sin ese apellido!- le dijo ya casi tomándolo de su playera para golpearlo.

-No comiences Sarada no fracturemos la relación que tenemos los dos por tu berrinche- dice con una sonrisa.

-Clamémonos los dos si- dice Sumiré poniéndose en medio de ambos.

-Estamos calmados- decimos ambos y todos solo suspiran con pesar al ver que así era siempre cuando estábamos ambos en una misión.

-Bueno ya dejen de pelear y sigamos por aquel lugar será la ruta más fácil- dice mi padre que solo me mira y solo rolo los ojos que fastidio de verdad.

-En primera usted está como apoyo y no quiero ser grosero pero ya teníamos un plan Sarada y yo sobre cómo ir a ese lugar sin problema- dice Shikadai mirando a mi padre con tranquilidad.

-Bien pues escucho su plan- dice y solo tomo mi cabello con frustración para girarme y colocarme en aquel árbol donde estaba Chocho parada.

-Bien creo que yo daré a conocer el plan verdad- dice Shikadai al verme que solo me encojo de hombros para que continúe hablando dando la explicación de cómo sería la alineación y el camino que se tomaría para dar con aquel templo donde estaba aquella persona esperando la información que claro no le revelo quien la tenia de los 9 que éramos.

Seguimos por el camino que ya estaba en el plan pasando entre los arboles mirando como Boruto hablaba algo con mi padre en el camino.

-Parece que a Boruto le agrado mucho tu padre-dice Chocho que estaba a mi lado como siempre lo hacía después de todo era mi mejor amiga y conocía mis sentimientos sobre aquel tema de mi familia.

-Pues no me interesa mucho- dije sin importancia siguiendo a los demás.

-Eso dices Sarada te conozco muy bien- dice con una sonrisa y solo suspiro no podía engañarla.

Nos detuvimos pues ya había comenzado a llover colocándonos las capas para cubrirnos de aquella lluvia y también a colocarnos los audífonos pues nos separaríamos pues Hero había sentido un extraño olor cerca por lo que teníamos que estar precavidos para cualquier ataque.

-Bien cuál es su posición- dice Shikadai preguntando a todos a qué distancia estábamos todos –continuemos avanzando como hasta ahora- dice por el audio pero miro algo extraño.

-Esperen- dijo ocultándome en el árbol para ver un extraño sujeto que estaba en esa área tenía razón Hero había algunas personas por esta parte del bosque.

Miro a Mitsuki en el árbol siguiente como también a mi padre que solo observaba como llevamos a cabo la misión y no localizaba al tonto de Boruto.

-Creo que sería mejor tomar el otro lado- dice mi padre –Es solo sugerencia- lo miro que solo está atento a lo que dice Shikadai y yo.

-¿Hero cuantas personas son?- dice Shikadai preguntándole a Hero esperando a que el sintiera el olor de ellos y nos dijera el número de personas cerca de esa área.

-5 personas pero están distribuidas en esa área- dice y solo miro al sujeto que esta esperando algo.

-Bien iremos por el otro lado como dice el Sr. Uchiha- dice Shikadai –Vamos- da la indicación Shikadai y todos continuamos pero de la nada sale el tonto de Boruto.

-¡No hay que enfrentarlos nos llevara mas tiempo cruzar el otro lado!- dice y solo rechino los dientes maldito Boruto tenía que hacerla de héroe.

-¡Sarada detenlo echara a perder todo…chicos adelante del otro lado!- dice Shikadai y solo me giro para ver como Boruto está en una pelea con aquel sujeto para sacar mi arma y bajar del árbol seguida de Mitzuki y mi padre.

Para llegar después más de 5 personas a tacarnos en aquel lugar usando nuestras fuerzas para salir de aquel lugar con ayuda de mi padre usando sus técnicas que solo nos deja sorprendidos a todos para pasar de aquel lugar sin problemas mayores.

-Vaya eso fue genial- dice Boruto y solo lo miro con molestia.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- le dijo a Boruto tomándolo de la capa para golpearlo con el árbol que estaba detrás -¡Porque no sigues las indicaciones!- el solo me mira con miedo claro estaba furiosa.

-Sarada-dice Mitzuki pero tarde pues ciento un dolor en mi brazo izquierdo mirando como la capa se torna roja de ese lado.

-¡Sarada!- dice Boruto ayudándome a levantar pues venían más a tacarnos para alejarnos de ellos.

Mirando cómo llegan los demás para luchar con ellos no sentía mi brazo y mire que aquel sello estaba presente algo extraño pues siempre se mostraba cuando pasaba algo con sentimientos de mi familia, corrí por los charcos siendo atacada por ellos pero también me defendía aunque no muy bien mirando que pronto estaba cerca de una cascada mirando el templo donde estaba aquella persona esperando la información.

\- ¡Shikadai!- dijo en el micrófono que aun teníamos – Shikadai en vía a Inojin cerca de la cascada esta el templo- dijo tropezando con una piedra para caer al suelo ya no tenía fuerza.

\- ¡Voy para allá Sarada!-dice Inojin y solo suspire mirando al sujeto que estaba a punto de atacarme se detiene de la nada al ver aquel sello.

-Es un sello de recuerdos- dice aquel hombre y solo lo miro con sorpresa para retroceder pero me detiene colocando sus manos en mi cuello mirando la cascada cerca –No entregaran el mensaje- dice soltándome para caer sobre aquella cascada ya no tenía fuerzas mirando el sello en mi bazo y cerrar los ojos sin sentir nada después.

/*/

Estaba en un sueño profundo que no acaba nunca sintiendo algunas nauseas en mi interior tenía que despertar pues aquel vacio ya estaba molestándome, abrí los ojos para ver una habitación que olía igual que mi madre cereza.

-¿Dónde estoy?- me dije a mi misma para levantarme del suelo en donde estaba para ver el lugar que no me era familiar solo el aroma, ver aquella foto de mis padres y el Hokage.

Mire hacia la cama donde había una persona y gran sorpresa que me lleve al ver a mi madre más joven.

-¡Sakura baja a desayunar!- dijo mi abuela y solo me sorprendí mucho aun mas mirando como mi madre se levantaba de la cama mirando hacia la ventana y tomar su ropa para empezar a vestirse sin verme aun.

-¿Madre?- dije pero ella no respondió siguiendo de largo para salir de su habitación para alcanzarla y cruzar su cuerpo con mi mano a caso era yo un fantasma.

-Sakura apúrate te estarán esperando en el hospital- dice mi abuela con una sonrisa y mi madre solo le sonríe.

-Lo sé- dice tomando el desayuno todo esto era algo muy raro al ver a mis abuelos y a mi madre de esa edad casi similar a la mía.

-Sakura tendrás que ir a ese evento- dice mi abuela y mi madre solo frunce el ceño.

-Ya te dije que no voy a tener ninguna cita con nadie de los chicos que me presentes porque yo ya tengo a uno hombre que estoy esperando su regreso- dice mi madre tomando su desayuno de mala gana.

-Aquel chico que prometió regresar-dice mi abuela con molestia –Aun crees que el regresara por ti- mi madre solo suspira con pesar.

-Así será el lo prometió- dice mi madre mirando a mi abuela con mucha seguridad.

-Déjala que haga lo que ella quiera mujer- dice mi abuelo dejando su servilleta en el plato y sonríe a mi madre.

-Pero querido no te das cuenta que al paso que va Sakura ella no se casara con un buen hombre- dice mi abuela con molestia –Tus amigas ya están casadas solo faltas tu- mi madre solo suspira con pesar.

-No todas Ten-Ten aun no está casada- dice mi madre y mi abuela sonríe.

-Por favor hija debes buscar un buen hombre y olvidarte de aquel joven que nunca regresara- miro a mi madre que su mirada es triste y solo asiente a lo que dice mi abuela.

-Solo dame un tiempo para seguir esperándolo- dice mi madre a mi abuela con decisión.

-Te doy un mes Sakura si aquel joven no regresa en un mes tu seguirlas en las citas que te busque sin protestar y sin echarlas a perder- dice mi abuela con decisión.

-Está bien- dice mi madre terminando su desayuno sin más para salir de la casa de mis abuelos e ir a su trabajo en el hospital aun pensando en lo que había dicho mi abuela.

Mirando como mi madre hacia su trabajo con pasión y decisión sabia que a ella le gustaba ayudar a los demás, mirándola sí me sentía orgullosa de ella sintiendo un dolor en mi corazón por lo mal que me había portado con ella en estas semanas.

Mirando como seguía con su vida en la aldea siendo saludada por la gente que la conocía y ella sonriendo amablemente pero aun se notaba aquella tristeza que aun tenía en su rostro.

-Que mal por ti Sakura- dice aquella chica de cabello castaño a mi madre que estaban en un restaurant comiendo carne.

-Lo sé- dice mi madre bebiendo alcohol algo muy extraño en ella pues nunca la había visto así.

-Solo estamos las dos aquí las demás ya están casadas- dice aquella chica con una sonrisa.

-Eso es bueno no lo crees- dice mi madre ya tenía las mejillas rojas del alcohol que esta ingiriendo.

-¡Tengo una idea Sakura!- dice la chica y mi madre la mira con emoción.

-Dime- dice mi madre con alegría y las ríen creo que ya estaban algo ebrias.

-¡Porque no vivimos juntas!- dice con emoción la chica castaña y mi madre sonríe con diversión.

-¡Si seria genial!- dice con emoción y solo las miro al verlas así.

Después de aquella borrachera que tuvo mi madre prometió a mi abuela que jamás volvería a tomar pero aun mas si tenía aquella idea de ir a vivir con aquella chica.

El plazo que le hadado mi abuela estaba ya a punto de cumplirse y mi padre no regresaba aun a la aldea.

-Tenemos que tomar medidas desesperadas- dijo la Tía Ino que estaba escribiendo en el papel que el halcón llevaría a mi padre el mensaje.

-Pero no quiero sonar desesperada- dice mi madre algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes déjamelo a mí- dice la Tía Ino con una sonrisa y mi madre solo la mira con preocupación, así que ella empieza a escribir algo en aquel mensaje que mi madre solo observaba lo que escribía.

-¡Ino!- dice mi madre con sorpresa –Eso no es correcto- le quería quitar el papel pero Tía Ino no le dejaba que se lo quitara para colocárselo al halcón y así dejarlo que se fuera volando.

-Ya verás que Sasuke estará aquí muy pronto- dice Tía Ino con una sonrisa y mi madre solo la mira con preocupación.

-Pero esa fue una mentira- dice mi madre y tía Ino ríe divertida por su travesura que había realizado.

Mi madre solo observaba aquella foto de mi padre estaba realmente preocupada por el mensaje que Tia Ino había mandado a él.

-Espero que si regreses- dice mi madre colocando aquella foto en su lugar para descansar después de un día tan agitado como el que tuvo.

El mes se cumplió y mi abuela estaba revisando ya algunos candidatos para que mi madre los conociera y tal vez se enamoraran de alguno de ellos, pero mi abuela no contaba que mi madre ya había decidió irse a vivir con aquella amiga a uno de los departamentos cerca del hospital.

La mudanza fue algo rápido y sencilla pues solo había tomado lo que tenía en su habitación, mirando a mi abuela con el corazón destrozado por ver como mí madre ya se estaba independizando sintiendo un gran dolor porque podía ver a mi abuela su sufrimiento y el cual yo también ocasionaría si me marchara.

-Madre no me voy de aldea solo será a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí y además no los dejare de visitar- dice mi madre consolando a mi abuela que estaba en un mar de lagrimas.

-Lo sé es que tan solo es difícil ver que ya eres toda una mujer- dice mi abuela mirando con admiración a mi madre pasando sus manos por el rostro de ella y besando sus mejillas.

-Mamá- dice mi madre y solo sonrió al verlas así a las dos abrazadas como siempre quise verlas algún día así.

Paso una semana después de la mudanza y mi abuela ya tenía un pretendiente para mi madre que había aceptado de mala gana pero tenía que cumplir con su promesa ya que ni rastro de mi padre.

-Iras a esa cita después de todo Sakura- dijo la chica castaña que vivía con mi madre.

-Si se lo prometí a mi madre- dice ella y solo suspiro como era posible que mi padre no regresaba después de tanto tiempo claro que mi madre era muy fuerte al esperar siempre por él.

-Bueno suerte- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y mi madre solo suspiro con pesar tomando su bolsa para salir, me gustaría mucho detenerla pero no podía pues yo no existía en aquel lugar.

Al salir de aquél departamento se encontró con un hombre vestido de negro, cabello negro y largo era él estaba segura.

-Sakura- dijo y mire a mi madre como lo miro con una sonrisa suave llena de alegría en sus ojos brillaban al verlo.

-Sasuke- dijo mi madre para abrazarlo fuertemente aun con aquella sonrisa en su rostro después de tanto tiempo los dos volvían estar juntos, cerré los ojos y sentir aquella emoción que los dos emanaban de sus corazones era agradable después de todo.

 ********************Continuará**************


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Por lo que reste de vida**

 **Recuerdo 2**

 *******************Hospital de Konoha*******************

Ya había pasado varios meses desde aquella misión en donde salió herida Sarada Uchiha estando aun estado realmente preocupante para sus padres los cuales seguían con ella en todo momento.

-Sigue estando estable pero con el riesgo de que suceda algo malo- dice Shizune que miraba con preocupación a Sakura la cual se notaba el cansancio en su rostro por no dormir bien en varios meses, la mirada de ella era más triste mas apagada sin vida y mas mirando a su hija en aquella cama de hospital y en ese estado.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirá así?- pregunta Sakura mirando a su hija.

-Sabes que hay que tener paciencia Sakura- dice Shizune –Solo nos queda a esperar a que ella despierte de aquel coma en el que esta- ella se acerca hasta donde esta Sakura pero ella solo contiene las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-La paciencia se agota- dice con frustración Sakura para alejarse de Shizune cubriendo su rostro con sus manos para llorar en silencio.

-Sakura debes ser fuerte- dice Shizune y Sakura solo la mira con molestia.

-Créeme es difícil ver a mi hija allí dormida sin poder hacer algo mas- dice acercándose a ella y poder tocar con amor el rostro de su hija.

-Lo sé Sakura- dice Shizune.

-Por favor déjame sola con Sarada- dice Sakura sin mirarla tan solo quería estar allí como cada día con ella mirándola cuando despertara quería estar a su lado para abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

Sakura había limpiado el rostro de su hija, también sus brazos mirando aquel sello que tenía en su brazo un sello de un árbol de cerezo que era notable aun, había cuidado de las heridas de su hija que ahora ya no eran notables y acomodando su cabello para que se viera su rostro bien cuidado por ella.

-¿Cuándo despertaras?- dice Sakura a su hija con un gran suspiro mirando a su esposo a su lado entraba en silencio a la habitación.

-Pronto despertara- dice aquel hombre que también mostraba preocupación su hija, miro como Sakura tocaba el rostro de su hija con amor bajando hasta su brazo que fue herido y que ahora ya estaba sano y verla subir en la cama a lado de su hija con las lagrimas en su rostro.

-Si no despierta yo hare eso que te había mencionado en aquella ocasión- dice ella abrazando el cuerpo de su hija.

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso- dice él mirando a su esposa con preocupación.

\- Solo adelantaría aquello y estaría a su lado en aquel lugar sin importarme nada- dice -¿Tu nos seguirías verdad Sasuke?- miro a su esposo que solo miraba con tristeza a su esposa de verla en aquel estado y sin haber conseguido quitar aquella idea de su cabeza.

-Claro que las seguiría sin importara que- dice caminando del otro lado aun sin dejar de mirar a su hija para sentarse del otro lado de la cama y ver a su esposa llorar en el pecho de su hija, colocando su brazo en el hombro de ella y también abrazar a su hija llorando en silencio lo único que quería era que despertara ella y ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa de su esposa e hija olvidar lo que ha sucedido iniciar un nuevo futuro a su lado.

 **/*/**

 **Sarada Uchiha**

Aquella noche fue muy larga para ellos y para mí al ver a mi madre con aquella sonrisa tan llena de alegría, tanto que se olvidó de ir a la cita que mi abuela le había dado.

-El mensaje que enviaste me asusto de verdad pensé que si estabas enferma- dice él.

-Ese mensaje lo envió Ino- dice mi madre con una sonrisa.

Como había dicho Tía Ino con aquel mensaje mi padre regresaría muy pronto vaya que se tardó pero aun así llego a tiempo, los dos hablaron sobre muchas cosas de lo que había pasado en aquellos días.

-Parece que el tiempo ha pasado debes estar muy cansada- dice mi padre mirando a mi madre y ella solo le sonríe.

-No importa me agrado mucho tu compañía- dice mirándolo de nuevo buscando que él estuviera bien.

-Parece que ya no vives con tus padres Sakura- decía él mientras van a los departamentos cerca del hospital.

-Si ya me independice y saber es mucho mejor porque así puedo demostrar que ya he madurado- mi madre solo ríe.

-Debió ser difícil- dijo él mirando la puerta del departamento.

-¿Y tú donde te quedaras esta noche?- pregunto mi madre algo preocupada.

-Creo que iré a campar en el parque- dijo sin más pero mi madre lo detuvo tomando su mano mirando su rostro ya sonrojado por su acción.

-Porque no te quedas esta noche aquí…no creo que a Ten-Ten le moleste- dice mi madre abriendo la puerta del departamento para dejarlo pasar a este.

-Gracias- dijo él al entra en este y mirar que mi madre estaba mucho más tranquila de que él estuviera allí a su lado.

Aquellos días fueron muy buenos para mi madre porque ahora estaba él en la aldea ayudando a la gente, apoyando a los estudiantes en la academia claro a lado del séptimo Hokage que aún no tenía el titulo pero era un héroe para la aldea.

Mi madre le había conseguido un buen lugar para que él estuviera bien ya que se sentía incomodo estar en aquel departamento de chicas no era bien visto ante los vecinos, mi mamá también le preparaba el almuerzo que tomaban en aquella banca del parque en donde hablaban por horas sobre lo que había sucedido en su día claro que la que hablaba mas era mi madre contando algunas anécdotas del hospital reía mucho pero el solo mostraba una sonrisa suave y relajada.

Verlos de esa forma me sentía tan incómoda al saber que los dos eran tímidos y lentos en el amor pero muy tiernos, me lleve una gran decepción al ver cómo fue su primera cita y la declaración de mi padre hacia mi madre.

Fue en aquel lugar cerca de aquel inmenso mar los dos sentados en aquella banca mirando el mar, mi madre se acerco a él para tomar su mano y solo decir lo hermoso que era ver aquel inmenso mar juntos.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo mi madre a mi padre que solo la miraba con discreción.

-Que ahora tenemos una relación- dijo él con un sonrojo en su mirada como mi madre también y solo tape mis ojos y sonríe al escuchar aquello vaya que eran complicados pero al final podía ver que si había amor entre ellos.

Después de aquella extraña cita los dos comenzaron a convivir mas y mas, como debe haber peleas de enamorados por los celos de mi padre o por los celos de mi madre pero solo era por un momento porque ella solo se repetía que era muy tonta al tener aquellos celos cuando mi padre ni miraba a ninguna mujer que no fuera ella.

-Iras al festival esta noche con Sasuke- decía la chica que vivía con mi madre.

-¡Por supuesto!- decía mi madre que estaba preparando el almuerzo de mi padre un emparedado de jamón y tomates sus favoritos de él.

-Muy bien Sakura pues tendrás que ponerte un hermoso Kimono para esa ocasión- dice la chica con una sonrisa.

-Si será la primera vez que veremos los fuegos artificiales después de su llegada y más de un nuevo inicio de nuestra relación- mi madre estaba más que emocionada por aquel llegara ya la noche había planeado todo para ese momento de estar sola con mi padre.

La noche llego y mi padre miraba con mucha atención a mi madre la cual estaba más que bella con aquel Kimono de color rosa con blanco, mirando mi padre que muchos miraban a ella con mucha insistencia y como no si era muy hermosa.

-Parece que esta noche será muy larga- dijo mi padre con molestia.

-¡Mira Sasuke!- dijo mi madre sin poner mucha atención a lo que había dicho miro aquel hermoso pasador de flor de cerezo y recordé que mi madre tenía uno igual que guardaba con mucho cuidado aquel pasador que solo se lo colocaba en ocasiones especiales.

-Te queda muy bien- dice mi padre colocándole el pasador en el cabello de mi madre que ya estaba sonrojada, él pago el pasador al señor del puesto y mi madre solo sonrió.

-¡Gracias!- dijo mi madre tomando su mano y el sonrió con suavidad caminaron tomados de la mano por el lugar conversando sobre cada puesto que veían y esperando a que llegara el momento de los fuegos artificiales comenzaran.

-Sabes Sasuke este es el momento más especial…y no quiero que acabe- dice mi madre mirando el cielo obscuro y lleno de estrellas -¡Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto después de tanto tiempo y no quiero que vuelvas a irte de mi lado!- lo mira ya sonrojada.

Los dos se miran y empieza acercarse lentamente los dos para quedar cerca muy cerca mi padre toma el rostro de mi madre para tocar su rostro con mucho cariño, ella cierra los ojos para sentir aquel gesto que estaba realizando mi padre para al final darle el beso suave en sus labios y estallar las luces en el cielo aquel beso fue el primero entre ellos solo los miro con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

 _-¿Por qué no lo mencionaste madre? Me hubiera gustado mucho escuchar de ti cada paso que distes para conseguir descongelar el frio corazón de mi padre…pero al final si fue hermoso verlo con mis ojos este momento- mire el cielo cubierto de aquellas luces._

Después de aquel momento caminaron de regreso a la casa de mi madre que estaba muy feliz por aquel beso, mantenían unidas sus manos.

-Sakura- dijo mi padre deteniendo el paso y mi madre lo miro con sorpresa al quedarse en medio de la calle.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo mi madre con preocupación.

-Debo decirte algo muy importante- dijo él mirándola a los ojos y ella también lo miro.

-¿Qué es?- dice mi madre.

-Me iré de nuevo he aceptado una misión que me dijo el sexto Hokage-dice apretando la mano de mi madre que solo baja la mirada.

-¿Regresaras?- pregunta mi madre conteniendo las lagrimas y el solo asiente para soltar la mano de mi madre que ya tenía las lagrimas en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento Sakura siempre te hago llorar- dice él con tristeza –Regresare lo prometo- mi madre lo abraza con fuertemente y solo suspira con pesar.

-Siempre te estaré esperado- dice mi madre al ver a mi padre marcharse sin más.

Ella lloro en su habitación mirando aquel prendedor en sus manos y yo con ella porque dolía verla así y ver que no sería fácil para ella seguir esperando a que regresara de nuevo.

No había notado cuando ella se quedo dormida con el rostro ya hinchando de tanto llorar pero más en a la mañana al verla apurada empacando algo en su pequeña maleta, tonando sus ahorros, tomando su reserva de medicamentos y ramas para salir deprisa de aquel departamento para dirigirse a la oficina del Hokage.

-Sakura que te trae por aquí- dice el sexto Hokage.

-Hokage Kakashi sensei- dice mi madre con seriedad –Yo iré también con Sasuke en aquella misión- el Hokage la mira con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta y ella solo lo mira.

-Iré porque no puedo seguir esperándolo y sé que es algo que debo hacer- dice aun sin quitar aquella mirada seria y fría.

-Aunque te lo impida iras de todas formas- dice el sexto Hokage con una suave sonrisa.

-Iré aunque mande a ellos a detenerme nadie impedirá que vaya con él a esta misión- dice ella y se gira para salir de la oficina del Hokage sin antes de ori lo que él tenía que decirle.

-Suerte Sakura- dice y ella solo asiente para salir de aquel lugar sin más pero es interceptada por el séptimo Hokage.

-¿Iras con él?- dijo el séptimo Hokage que solo miraba a mi madre con sorpresa al verla con aquella mirada de decisión y seriedad.

-Iré con él- dice pasando a su lado pero él la detiene para verla de nuevo de frente.

-Solo cuídate mucho Sakura- dice séptimo Hokage con una sonrisa en su rostro –recuerda que siempre estaremos aquí esperándolos a que regresen a la aldea- mi madre sonrió y solo abrazo al séptimo Hokage con mucha alegría.

-Lo sé- dijo para marcharse al fin a la entrada donde mi padre ya había salido pero ella lo alcanzarlo para sorprenderlo.

-¿Sakura?- dijo él y ella tomo su mano con la sonrisa que ahora tenía en su rostro.

-Iré contigo y no me marchare de tu lado porque sabes que debo ir ahora si a tu lado- dice ella y mi padre solo la mira.

-A mi lado- dice para seguir caminando y ella se coloca a su lado para seguirle el paso.

-Así es…a tu lado siempre- dice con una sonrisa.

/*/

Los días se convirtieron en meses desde el inicio de aquel viaje de mis padres, cada día compartían algo más de sus sentimientos por ambos aún más el que cada día mostraba más interés por ella.

Compartían algunos besos, caricias inocentes pero todas llenas de amor que sentían el uno por el otro eso miraba cada vez más y más el inmenso amor que los dos tenían.

Aquel día habían decidió para en una pequeña aldea para obtener cierta información por lo que mi padre dejo a mi madre en aquel lugar por un tiempo mientras ella paseaba por aquel pequeño mercado.

Miraba los puestos buscando la comida favorita de mi padre para cuando llegara estuviera contento con aquella comida.

-Es hermoso- dijo mi madre al ver collares de colores, pulseras y algunos cuantos lápices labiales.

-Puede verlos sin compromiso alguno- dijo la señora que vendía aquellas cosas.

-No sé por cual elegir- decía mi madre tocando los collares hasta que le llamo la atención uno muy bonito era de color azul celeste y sonrió al verlo.

-Hermosa- dijo un hombre que estaba ha lado de mi madre solo lo miro con disgusto sin decir más dejo el collar y siguió caminando pero aquel hombre seguía molestándola, vaya que mi madre tenía paciencia pues no quería darle un buen golpe pues no quería ocasionar algún problema en aquel lugar.

-Deje de molestar- dijo mi madre con mucha paciencia lo malo era que no podía hacer algo por ella ya que yo no existía en aquel lugar.

-Vamos te invito una buena copa de vino- dice el señor tomando su mano y ella lo mira con el ceño fruncido pero mi padre había llegado para soltar aquel agarre.

-Puede dejar de molestar a mi esposa- dice mi padre con molestia también se estaba contenido de no matar aquel hombre por atreverse a tocar a mi madre.

-Lo siento- dijo el señor para alejarse de aquel lugar vaya que mi padre tenía el poder de ser bastante frio.

Caminaron de regreso a la casa que habían rentado para seguir con aquel silencio.

-Estas molesto- dijo mi madre mirando a mi padre que solo gruñía con fastidio.

-No- dijo mirándola –Parece que tendremos que arreglar aquello- sonrió al verla confundida.

-¿Cómo lo solucionaremos?- pregunto mi madre y el solo pasó su mano por el cabello de mi madre que estaba debajo de los hombros, bajando hasta la espalda y ella sonrió.

-Que tengas el símbolo de mi familia- dijo acercándose a ella dándole un suave beso en los labios que correspondió mi madre sin más.

Y como lo había dicho mi padre que ella debía tener aquel símbolo que representaba a nuestra familia Uchiha, llevo a mi madre a un lugar muy hermoso cerca del mar donde le pidió que fuera vestida de blanco para verla en aquel lugar mi madre eligió un hermoso y sencillo vestido para esa ocasión, camino por la arena y sonrió al ver como se mojaba los pies en esta hasta ver a mi padre allí parado cerca de una improvisada casa de telas blancas con adornos de flores de cerezo.

Aquella ocasión fue la única vez que mi padre estaba vestido de color blanco igual que mi madre, le sonrió al verla que se acercaba para extender su mano y ella la tomo sin más.

-Sabes que no necesitamos una ceremonia como los demás- dice mi padre mirando a mi madre –Porque sabes que el inmenso el amor que te tengo no bastaría con eso- mi madre sonrió.

-Yo no te pediría algo así…porque sé que nuestro amor va más allá de todo y que hay muchas formas de amarnos- dice mi madre abrazando a él por ser un poco sincero con sus sentimientos que eran correspondidos.

-Siempre te protegeré de todos y estaré a tu lado sin importar que…porque contigo es que quiero estar por siempre y tener una familia contigo- mi madre sonrió al oírlo y lo miro con lágrimas en sus ojos de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

-Yo también te protegeré y estaré a tu lado siempre…yo quiero estar a tu lado por toda la eternidad y formar una familia a tu lado será la más grande aventura que viviremos los dos- mi padre la miro con una suave sonrisa y la beso suavemente tomándola entre su brazo, ella colocando sus manos en su cuello para profundizar aquel beso que estaba lleno de amor y un nuevo futuro en el viento de aquel mar era testigo de aquella unión.

Después de aquella demostración de amor de ambos mi padre coloca un pequeño anillo en la mano de mi madre para que ella sonríe aun mas al ver que ya estaba unida aquel hombre que era el amor de su vida.

Mire aquel inmenso mar en aquella obscuridad sintiendo una gran paz en mi corazón porque no era cierto aquel rumor, el matrimonio de mis padres era real y ahora lo veía, lo sentía y comprendía un poco como eran ellos.

Mi madre era una persona alegre, honesta, bondadosa, valiente, decidida y sincera con sus sentimientos para también había un poco de timidez, reservada y seriedad se complementaba con el carácter de mi padre que era un hombre lleno de timidez, confusión en sus sentimientos pero leal a ella.

 _-Quiero regresar para decir tantas cosas a los dos- dijo mirando mi brazo aquel sello aun no se desvanecía –Aun falta más por saber no es así- miro aquella luna que brillaba en lo alto de aquel mar._

Volvieron a viajar por aquellas aldeas mostrando las maravillas de la naturaleza y mirando las costumbres de algunas aldeas sorprendiendo no solo a mi madre si no también a mi padre.

-¡Si te llevas este te regalo este también!- decía una señora algo mayor a mi madre que miraba los perfumes que olían a flores.

-Su aroma es muy delicioso- dice mi madre mirando cual se llevaría.

-Este es muy bueno y te ayudara a conseguir un buen hombre muchacha- dijo la señora con una sonrisa y el sonrojo de mi madre en sus mejillas.

-Yo…- dice algo apenada mi madre y miro como mi padre se acerca a ella.

-Ella no necesita eso- dice tomando la mano de mi madre para dejar aquel perfume –Porque ella ya está casada conmigo- la gira para que mire aquel emblema de la familia Uchiha y la señora solo sonríe al verlos.

-¡Sasuke!- dice mi madre algo apenada –Porque siempre estas mostrando el símbolo- dice tomando su mano y el solo sonríe de lado.

-Porque así no hay quien se acerque a ti- dice y ella solo ríe ante lo dicho por él.

-Eso quiere decir que ya soy Sakura Uchiha- lo mira con curiosidad y el solo la abraza.

-Ya lo eras hace unos meses atrás te acuerdas no- dice y ella solo sonríe al ver en su mano aquel anillo que reflejaba la unión y la promesa en aquel lugar.

-Lo sé- dice mi madre también abrazándolo.

Paso unos meses mas y había notado algo extraño en mi madre no se sentía del todo bien, había días que tenia nauseas o tenía bastante sueño, también sintiéndose demasiado cansada hasta tener un desmayo que asusto a mi padre para llevarla de inmediato a una aldea para que verificaran que ella estaba bien y gran sorpresa que nos llevamos al saber que mi madre estaba embarazada de mi.

-¡Sasuke es una buena noticia no lo crees!- dice mi madre mirando su vientre que aun no estaba abultado.

-¿Crees que seamos buenos padres?- dice mi padre mirándola con preocupación.

-Claro que si- dice tomándolo de la mano y le sonrió -Serás un buen padre…sabes porque- el solo la mira.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta mirando como mi madre coloca su mano en su vientre.

-Porque estaremos los dos juntos, porque aprenderemos juntos y porque nos apoyaremos en todo momento- dice mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Se que lo haremos bien- dice con una suave sonrisa –Es una buena noticia…espero que mi familia haya en el cielo estén mirando que ya no nunca mas estaré solo porque ahora tengo una familia- mi madre solo sonrió y asintió a lo que había dicho él.

Y yo solo lloraba al ver que recibían la noticia de mi llegada con mucho amor y que estarían esperando a mi pronta llegada y aun mas que los dos estaban juntos para ser padres.

 **/*/**

 *******************Hospital de Konoha*******************

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de su hija, mirándola allí dormida ya casi 10 meses desde aquel accidente que la dejo en coma.

Camino lentamente hasta llegar al pie de la cama para verla más de cerca y ver que su rostro con aquellos tubos que la alimentaba y la mantenían estable, mirando su cabello largo del color negro igual que el de su padre, su piel blanca muy blanca y sus ojos cerrados como quería ella volver a verlos abiertos y mostrar aquella mirada única de ella.

-Como quisiera verte de nuevo despierta mi niña- dice acercándose a ella –Te extraño – tomando su mano delgada.

Ella sabía que tenía que hacerlo ya no podía seguir esperando mas no había mejora en su hija y había oído de sus colegas que la revisaban que tal vez su hija jamás vuelva abrir sus ojos quedando en un coma por años hasta que tomen la decisión mas difícil ellos como padres, por esa razón ella había ya tomo la decisión de estar a su lado por siempre.

-Sabes que lo hago porque te amo y porque quiero estar a tu lado- dice ella tomando el frasco que había preparado para dárselo a beber y después ella tomarlo para dormir por siempre.

-Perdona a esta madre tuya mi niña pero yo no puedo vivir sin ti- dice ella tratando de quitar aquel tubo que tenía en su boca haciendo sonar aquel monitor alertando a todos, entrando una mujer rubia para detener a la mujer.

-¡Sakura que haces!- dice la rubia alejándola de la joven para hacer caer el frasco al suelo.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que yo siento al ver a mi hija así!- dice tratando de acercarse ya que el contenido del frasco había caído en la sabana de la cama aun podía darle aquello y tomar un poco ella también.

-¡No te dejare hacer eso Sakura!- decía la rubia tomándola de los brazos para alejarla pero no podía era muy fuerte hasta que miro a un hombre que la sostuvo por detrás para que la sacara de aquella habitación.

-¡Déjame!- decía la mujer tratando de soltarse del agarre de aquel hombre.

-¡Sai sácala de aquí!- decía la rubia al hombre que tenia a la mujer pero esta se soltó para ir a donde estaba su hija pero la rubia no la dejaba que se acercara.

-¡Sakura!- decía su esposo que había entrado a la habitación para ver que sucedía con su hija.

-¡Sasuke saca a Sakura de la habitación!-decía la rubia que verificaba a la joven que estuviera bien y que no haya ingerido aquel liquido.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto sujetando a su esposa que solo quería estar ha lado de su hija.

-Quería darle de beber a Sarada esto- dice la rubia mostrándole la botella rota y la miro con sorpresa.

-Sakura- decía sujetándola para sacarla de la habitación.

-¡Déjame, suéltame debo estar con ella por favor!- decía ella mirando como la rubia volvía a conectar todo para que aquel sonido dejara de sonar y ver como el hombre levantada los pedazos de la botella y limpiando el contenido de esta.

-Sakura- decía su esposo ya afuera de la habitación que aun la sujetaba pues ella quería volver a entrar a la habitación pero ella se giro para verlo de enfrente y darle una buena bofetada.

-¡Tu prometiste hacer esto que estaríamos los tres juntos!- decía entre lagrimas para querer entrar de nuevo a la habitación pero alguien la sostuvo y no era sus esposo que estaba en shock por el golpe que le dio su esposa.

-Sakura, como tu pudiste pensar en eso- dijo el hombre mirando a su mejor amiga en un estado de alteración- Tratar de matar a tu propia hija- ella solo rechino los dientes y frunció el ceño.

-¡Suéltame!-decía mirándolo con molestia -¡Tú no sabes cómo me siento al ver a mi hija en esa cama! ¿Cómo te sentirías tú al ver a tu hija en estado de coma y con posibilidad de que no despierte en años? ¡Dímelo…dímelo Hokage!- decía con las lagrimas en sus ojos desvaneciéndose en el suelo y ver que nadie comprendía lo que ella sentía al ver a su hija en aquella cama.

-Debemos darle un tranquilizante a Sakura- decía Shizune al ver a aquella mujer que estaba alterada.

-Yo solo quería estar a su lado por siempre- decía entre lagrimas mirándola a ella que solo estaba en la entrada de la habitación para no dejarla entrar.

-Lo que ibas hacerle fue terrible Sakura- decía Shizune -¡La querías matar y tu también! No te reconozco Sakura estas mal - la miro con molestia.

-No- decía ella mirando a todos que solo la observaban.

-Llévenla a la habitación continua- decía Shizune que miro al séptimo Hokage para que la llevara a la habitación a la fuerza.

-No- decía resintiéndose a seguir caminando hacia a la habitación.

-Vamos Sakura copera o no me dejaras otra más que prohibirte la entrada a la habitación de Sarada- decía Shizune que la miraba con advertencia y que no era broma sus palabras.

-No puedes hacerme eso- decía mirándola con molestia.

-Vamos a la habitación para que descanses un momento pues esta muy alterada Sakura- la miro y ella se resistía a entra a la habitación.

-¡Shikamaru ayúdame!- decía el séptimo Hokage que entre los dos metieron a ella a la habitación siguiéndolos Shizune que había dado indicaciones al personal del hospital de que la sostuvieran mientras ella le daba un tranquilizante.

-Sakura estarás mejor ahora- decía Shizune al ver que ya estaba haciendo efecto la medicina y que ya no había necesitada de que la sujetaran todos.

-Yo quiero ver a mi hija- decía mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente desvaneciéndose en un sueño profundo.

 ********************Continuará****************


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Por lo que reste de vida**

 **Recuerdo 3**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 *******************Hospital de Konoha*******************

Todo había pasado tan rápido desde aquel día que regrese a casa, como siempre solo venia a verlas como estaba aun no tenía el valor de quedarme a su lado tenía muchas dudas aun pero mas por protección de ellas de que no les sucediera nada si yo estaba allí a su lado, quería que Sarada fuera feliz en un lugar y que mejor en aquella aldea en donde crecimos nosotros pero el tiempo coloco antas pruebas y esta era la más difícil.

Sakura me había dicho que si podía hablar con Sarada ya que hace un tiempo se estaba comportando de una extraña manera que ni ella comprendía y que necesitaba que fuera el momento de hablar con ella.

Al verla entra a la sala de la casa mi corazón latió con fuerza pues era hermosa igual que su madre y tenia aquel porte imponente de un Uchiha pero más que todo eso le daba un aire de apariencia a mi madre, el hablar con ella era mucho muy complicado ya que éramos como unos extraños pero aun así la plática se desvió de una forma muy diferente o tal vez ella la había manipulado de dejar de hablar de nuestro pasado.

Para llegar al día en que todo se rompería o tal vez una enorme herida que no podía sanar aun y tardaría o tal vez se rompería por completo sin que yo pudiera hacer algo.

Al verla aquel día fue excelente su manera de guía a todos, las técnicas de ninja que aprendido y con el tiempo había mejorado por tener unos excelentes maestros, pero la gran sorpresa era que bien se podía comunicar con el chico Nara algo que si estaba orgulloso era aquella amistad que tenían y verla luchar para conseguir que se cumpliera la misión como fuera me dejaba algo impactado quería frenarla pero no podía llegaban mas y mas personas que solo nos estaban haciendo algar uno de los otros hasta que perdí la vista de Sarada.

-¡Ayúdenme Sarada esta herida!- decía el hijo de Ino que ya había entregado el mensaje en aquel templo cerca de aquella cascada.

Lo pocos que quedaban de aquellos hombres se marcharon y me dirigí hasta aquel lugar para ver a Sarada en aquel rio con una herida en su brazo, en una pierna y estaba inconsciente.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- dijo el hijo de Nara para ayudar al chico rubio a sacar a Sarada del agua y revisarla.

-Déjenme yo la ayudo- dice una de las chicas que estaba en el grupo.

-Tenemos que regresar a la aldea lo antes posible- dijo el hijo de Nara para ver con preocupación a mi hija.

Al llegar a la aldea fue todo un caos pues al entrar al hospital de inmediato llevaron a Sarada al quirófano para revisarla claro que iba detrás de ellos para saber cómo estaba o que tenía ella, pero lo peor vino con Sakura al enterarse que Sarada estaba grave.

-¿Dime que paso?- me decía entre lágrimas y solo la mire conteniendo las lágrimas.

\- Solo la deje de ver- le dije y ella lloraba al no saber el estado de nuestra hija.

Cuando nos dijeron que ella estaba en estado de coma fue un duro golpe para los dos pero más para Sakura al ver a Sarada en aquella cama, lloraba demasiado al verla así.

-Tenía un mal presentimiento- decía al acariciar el rostro de mi hija con amor –Quiero que regrese- me miraba con aquellos ojos llenos de lagrimas haciéndome sentir tan culpable de lo que había pasado.

Ver a Sakura estar ha lado cada día, cada mes con ella solo era su única preocupación nuestra hija tenía que estar a su lado para verla comer muy poco, verla descansar poco, verla dormir muy poco pero velar el sueño de ella estado a lado de Sarada en cada momento y más aun quería verla cuando abriera los ojos para decirle ya sin miedo de que estaría a su lado y seriamos la familia que ella merecía tener.

Mire a mi hija después de la locura que su madre quería cometer me sentía tan mal porque ya había pasado casi 10 meses desde aquel accidente.

-¿Ella está bien?- le pregunte a Ino que solo verificaba que Sarada estuviera estable.

-Si lo está- dijo mirándome –Por fortuna me percate de lo que Sakura quería hacer y evite una gran tragedia- la mire conteniendo las lagrimas últimamente estaba siendo un poco mas noble y dejaba mostrar un poco mis sentimientos algo extraño pues solo con Sakura mostraba aquellos sentimientos.

-Gracias- le dijo suspirando con pesar sabia que ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y ella solo sonrió con suavidad.

\- Tú también deberías descansar y llorar si lo necesitas- miro a su esposo que también estaba allí y que ayudo a evitar esta tragedia –También los hombres lloran- la mire y solo asentí.

-Dime solo una cosa Sasuke- decía el séptimo Hokage que estaba mirando a Sarada –Tu ibas a permitir aquello y la seguirías en aquella locura a Sakura- me miro y lo mire sin bajar la mirada.

-Tal vez- le dijo si lo había pensando pero claro que no era tan pronto tal vez en unos meses mas pero aun así no podía irme aun a lado de mis padres nunca me lo perdonarían.

-Están mal- dijo y lo mire conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Sakura se precipito demasiado además necesita un descanso tanta presión le afectado- dijo mirando a mi hija.

-Espero que Sakura esté más tranquila y que tu dejes de pensar en aquella locura- dice –Sarada es fuerte y pronto abrirá los ojos tenlo por seguro solo queda esperar se paciente- me toca el hombro y solo lo miro como se alejaba para salir de la habitación.

Me acerque a Sarada para tomar su mano con la mía y llorar con amargura de no poder hacer nada, no ayudar a Sakura con su problema de estrés y como apoyarla en estos momentos.

-Perdona a tu madre- le decía a mi hija besando su mano –Ella no quería hacerte daño tan solo es…que quiere verte de nuevo- baje mi cabeza sintiendo mis mejillas empapadas de lagrimas y llore a su lado sin importar que estuvieran allí ellos o cualquier persona ya no podía guardar mis sentimientos por aquellas mujeres que eran mi vida.

Mire a Sakura que estaba dormida por el tranquilizante que le habían dado y que necesitaba un descanso pues estaba llena de estrés y claro tenía que alegarse unos días del hospital esa era la recomendación.

-¿Qué me paso?- dijo Sakura al despertar y solo me acerque a ella.

-Solo fue un momento de estrés y desesperación- le dijo –Debes descansar yo estaré a lado de Sarada ahora es que pienses en tui salud- ella me mira con tristeza y tomo su mano con la mía.

-Lo siento cariño no era mi intención tan solo es que ya no me queda mucha paciencia quiero que ella despierte- me dice y solo asiento.

-Desdes marcharte de aquí por un tiempo ya que no te encuentras bien- le dijo –Además es una orden si no te dejaran entra a ver a Sarada- ella me mira con sorpresa.

-No pueden hacer eso- me dice y solo la miro.

-Por eso debes seguir las indicaciones si es que quieres ver a nuestra hija- la miro –Cuando despierte Sarada debe verte bien o no- ella solo suspira con pesar.

-Lo sé- dice sin más aceptando lo que le había dicho.

Sakura se iría aun viaje de investigación por unos días así mantendría ocupada su mente por un rato despidiéndose de nuestra hija, mientras yo me haría cargo de Sarada ahora hasta que ella volviera mucho mejor.

Había sido complicado limpiar a mi hija ya que no quería lastimarla, el cabello era algo muy complicado de peinar y no decir de las uñas de sus dedos.

-¿Parece que necesitas ayuda?- dijo Ino al verme cortar las uñas de las manos de Sarada con mucha delicadeza.

-Si es complicado- le dijo y ella sonríe.

-Parece que lo estás haciendo bien- me dice y solo asiento al ver que ya había terminado.

-Me puedes ayudar a…- la miro y no sabía cómo decirle que no podía limpiar las piernas de mi hija algo que me daba pena hacerlo.

-Lo sé por eso vine- dijo tomando una toalla con aquella agua limpia para realizar eso.

-Bueno yo esperare afuera- le dijo sin mirarla ya que si la miraba sería muy vergonzoso.

Ino me había ayudado a tener limpiar a Sarada y que siempre se viera muy hermosa en aquella cama, los días pasaban y Sakura aun seguía en aquel viaje por suerte la estaba pasando muy bien sintiéndose mejor y que tenía muchas ganas de ver a Sarada.

Mire el calendario hoy era 30 de marzo era el cumpleaños 16 de Sarada, me puse a pensar que habría querido ella para este día.

-Hola hijo- decía la señora Haruno que entraba con unas flores que coloco en aquel florero.

-Sra.- le dijo saludándola con respeto y ella solo me sonrió.

-¿Como esta mi pequeña?- decía al ver a Sarada con aquella sonrisa.

-Está estable- le dije y ella solo me sonrió.

-¿Has comido ya, hijo?- me miro con preocupación siempre me llamaba de ese modo me recordaba a mi madre.

-Ya comí, gracias- le dije y ella se acerco a Sarada acariciando su rostro con su mano con amor la amaba lo sabía muy bien desde que la conoció cuando era pequeña siempre se preocupo por mi hija y le enseñaba a Sakura hacer una buena madre.

Poco más tarde llegaron las amigas y amigos de Sarada para traer regalos por su cumpleaños esperando que pronto ella despertara.

-Señor- me decía una de ella dándome aquel regalo.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunte y ella solo me miro.

-Ese regalo es de Shikadai Nara lo envía pues él aun no está preparado para ver a Sarada así- ella me mira y toma sus cosas para salir de la habitación, esa chica era muy extraña pero no sabía porque Sarada era amiga de la hija Akimichi pero bueno abrí el regalo para darme cuenta de que era una esfera de cristal en donde había una muñeca dentro de esta parecida a Sarada, ya había visto algunas de estas esferas en su habitación así que aquel chico es el que le regalaba aquellas esferas de cristal.

La coloque junto con los demás regalos y ver que entraba Sakura trayendo alguna flores como también un regalo que también lo coloco con los demás.

-Esta hermosa- dijo al ver a nuestra hija bien cuidada en este tiempo que estuvo de viaje.

-Lo se me ayudo Ino- le dije y ella sonrió.

-Claro lo sé- dice acercándose a mí y me sonrío suavemente sintiendo un calor en mi corazón de verla tan bien mucho más tranquila y más relajada me sentía mucho mejor tenerla así.

\- Hoy fue aquel día- le dijo -¿Lo recuerdas?- ella me abraza y le correspondo para seguir mirando a nuestra hija.

-Lo sé estuviste muy nervioso- ella me mira con una sonrisa –Y al verla sonreíste como nunca antes te había visto- me dice y solo rio era verdad aquel día hace 16 años realmente estaba nervioso porque no sabía que debía hacer por suerte nos encontramos en el camino a Karin que me ayudo con Sakura para que tuviera a Sarada en perfecto estado sin ninguna complicación.

\- ¿Esta allí Boruto verdad?- le dijo mirándola con seriedad aquel chico siempre venia al hospital pero por una extraña razón no quería ver a Sarada así igual que aquel chico Nara que no se había parado poro aquí desde el accidente solo preguntaba a los demás como seguía ella.

-Si lo ve- dice Sakura –Le dije que ella estaba bien que si quería verla estaría bien- me mira.

-Y bien tendrá el valor por fin de entrar- le dijo y ella sonríe con suavidad.

-Creo que no- me dice –Boruto no quiere ver a Sarada así la quiere recordar como era antes del accidente como también aun siente que es su culpa de que le haya pasado esto- solo gruño con fastidio ya había hablado con aquel chico sobre este tema pero era igual o peor que su padre.

\- Igual a su padre- le dijo y ella ríe suavemente para verme.

-Qué malo Sasuke- me dice colocando su cabeza en mi pecho y solo suspiro con pesar.

Después de recordar aquel día del nacimiento de Sarada nos quedamos dormidos en aquel sofá cerca de nuestra hija.

Ya se cumplía un año desde aquel accidente y aun no despertaba Sarada, Sakura y Yo ya estábamos esperando cada día algo bueno o malo pero más teníamos la esperanza de que despertara cuando menos lo esperábamos. Después de ir a descansar a nuestra casa y de paso de ir una pequeña vuelta por el centro de la aldea y encontrarnos a la Familia Nara para hablar con ellos un rato por fin regresábamos de nuevo al hospital para ver mucho movimiento y escuchar en nombre de nuestra hija nos hiso correr rápido a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sakura a una de las enfermeras que estaba en la entrada.

-Sarada a despertado- dijo mirarnos con una sonrisa y Sakura me miro con los ojos ya llenos de lagrimas.

Después de un año ella había despertado sintiendo un gran alivio ahora solo quería verla y hablarle que no la dejaría nunca.

 **/*/**

 **Sakura Uchiha**

Presentía algo malo sucedería y así fue aquel día en donde todo se desmorono, sabía que no podía seguir ocultando a Sarada todo nuestro pasado porque habíamos prometido olvidar las cosas malas y conservar las buenas pero aun mas era construir un futuro mejor los dos como la familia que éramos. Aunque a Sasuke aun tenía miedos, temores y recuerdos de su familia que no quería volver a pasar por esa razón no podía estar aquí con nosotras pero también quería contribuir con la paz en la aldea ayudando con las misiones más complicadas que el solo podía resolver.

Estaba muy angustiada de saber que mi corazón no estaba tranquilo esta fue la única ocasión que estaba así por esa razón le había pedido al Hokage que enviara Sasuke con los chicos porque algo presentia y así fue al ver a mi hija en aquella cama en estado de coma todo lo que había construido se fue quebrando.

Los primeros días fue terribles para mí pues aun no asimilaba la situación en la que estaba pasando pero más al no ver sus ojos abiertos, su forma de hablar, sus gestos, sus sonrisas verla con vida de nuevo era mi más grande deseo.

Los meses fueron terribles aun más al no ver una señal de que ella mejorara o que hubiera movimiento nada y aunque Sasuke estaba a mi lado estaba el vacio de ella en mi corazón y en mi vida.

-Si llegase a pasar más tiempo tu…- lo mire con seriedad con mucha seriedad que nunca mostraba pero ahora más que nunca hablaría con todo lo que sentía –Tu me seguirías mas allá de todo- el me mira sin comprender.

\- A que te refieres Sakura- me dice y tomo su mano con la mía mostrando la misma mirada que tenia para él.

-Que si me seguirías hasta la muerte- le dije y él me miro con preocupación –No seguirás a las dos hasta ese mundo- el apretó mi mano y solo lo mire.

-Por supuesto que sí- me dice y solo bajo la mirada para llora de nuevo no podía seguir así.

-Por lo que reste de mi vida te seguiré amando como desde aquel día en que me enamore de ti…lo sabes no- le dijo y él me abrazo fuertemente.

-Lo sé es la promesa que me hiciste cuando nació nuestra hija- sonrió al ver que él aun recordaba aquellas palabras que le había dicho.

Ninguno de mis colegas me daban esperanzas solo mencionaban que podía pasar años para que despertara Sarada pero aun mas que teníamos que tomar la decisión más difícil que era dar por terminada la vida de ella, yo sabía que no podía vivir sin ella o sin Sasuke por lo que debía hacer aquello lo sentía y sería algo loco pero ya no podía vivir de esta forma en la que estaba solo era acabar de una vez con esta pesadilla.

Había sido perfecto pero Ino se dio cuenta de aquella preparación que hice y me detuvo para que no realizara lo que ya había planeado, se que estuve mal pero solo quería estar a su lado.

-Sabes que este viaje te hará muy bien- me decía Sasuke ayudándome a prepara todo para el viaje que haría con los demás para una investigación seria una dos semanas que me ausentaría aunque la verdad es que me dolía partir aun sabiendo en el estado en el que estaba Sarada pero tenía que hacerlo ya que mis nervios estaban al límite.

-Lo hare por ella- lo mire y el sonrió ayudándome a salir de casa para despedirme de Sarada ya que pronto regresaría más tranquila eso esperaba.

Los primeros días fueron muy largos y muy tortuosos por que pensaba en ella en cada momento, también en lo difícil que seria para Sasuke estar a cargo de todo por unos días.

Después mas días se fue olvidando mis problemas pero aun seguía presente en mi mente Sarada, con el trabajo se fue desapareciendo aquellos nervios haciéndome sentir más relajada.

Mi regreso fue bueno ya que era el día en que había nacido la luz de mi vida, fui directo al hospital para estar ha lado de Sarada y Sasuke mirando todos los regalos que recibió mi hija departe de sus amigos y amigas sintiéndome muy feliz de que ellos estaban preocupados porque pronto regresar mi hija a nuestras vidas, aquella noche recordamos aquellos hermoso recuerdos del nacimiento de Sarada hasta quedar completamente dormidos a lado de ella no era la primera vez que estábamos así.

Había dos personas que aun no venía a visitarla uno de ellas era Boruto el cual no se atrevía atravesar las puertas del hospital por temor, miedo y no quería ver a Sarada en ese estado como también sentía culpa por lo sucedido pero aunque ya habíamos hablado con él sobre ese asunto el se negada a verla solo preguntaba cómo estaba como también el segundo que no quería verla era Shikadai Nara que este era más complicado saber el motivo por el que no la quería ver.

Recordaba que aquel día en el accidente el que estaba muy impactado de verla así era Shikadai Nara el cual solo se veía el dolor que sentía en sus mirada y las mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas, aquella vez fue la última vez que la miro pues no entraba a la habitación solo preguntaba como seguía y dejaba algún regalo por lo general eran aquellas esferas de cristal llenas de nieve con alguna figurilla.

Ya había pasado un año desde el accidente y ella aun no despertaba habíamos asimilado que podría pasar años pero no importaba no la dejaríamos nunca, de regreso al hospital nos encontramos a la familia Nara que nos había invitado a comer.

-Es bueno verlos- dijo mirando a Shikadai Nara que solo estaba tan serio que se me hacía muy raro pues él siempre era alegre, bromista y muy parlanchín.

\- También ustedes- dice Shikamaru Nara con una sonrisa como también Temari.

-Lo sé- sonrió y conversamos de algunas cosas de aldea siempre evitando el tema de mi hija.

-Pronto regresara- dice Temari al tomar mi mano y solo asiento las dos sabíamos lo que era aquel sentimiento de madre.

-Puedo preguntarte algo Shikadai- le dijo al joven que estaba demasiado callado en la mesa.

-Claro- dice mirándome de una forma que no me gustaba porque aquel joven que iba a mi casa era más alegre ahora era más reservado, callado y frio.

-¿Por qué no has ido a visitar a Sarada?- le pregunto y el solo suspira con pesar.

-Mis padres me hacen la misma pregunta cada día- dice bajando la mirada –No es que no quiera al contrario tan solo es…- dice mirándonos a todos en la mesa esperando su respuesta.

-Dime- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos aquellos hermosos ojos que tenía que gracias a dios eran iguales a los Temari.

-Es algo complicado pues cuando Sarada estaba bien nosotros…- sonrió levemente al recordar algo –Nos preguntamos una vez que queríamos en una situación similar a esta- todos estamos escuchando aun sin comprender.

-¿Cuál fue su respuesta?- pregunto su padre que estaba atento a lo que decía su hijo.

-Sarada me dijo que si yo estuviera en el hospital ella no iría los primeros días al verme porque sentiría muy mal pero después lo superaría aunque con miedo estaría a mi lado cuidándome- dijo con una sonrisa –Y yo le dije que no iría verla pues sería una gran impresión verla allí en una cama de hospital y que no quería verla así pues cuando se recuperar y verla a los ojos me mostraría aquellos recuerdos en el hospital- sonreír al escucharlo eran grandes amigos y muchos decían que eran mas que amigos pero no era imposible ya que ellos se llevaban mejor así.

-¿Qué dijo Sarada?- le pregunte y el rio divertido tan solo un poquito mire aquel joven de hace un año.

-Ella se rio de mi- nos miro a todos –Por esa razón Sarada y Yo quedamos en que nunca estaríamos en ese lugar aunque las promesas nunca se cumplen verdad- tome su mano y él me miro con sorpresa.

-Lo cumpliste y créeme cuando ella despierte te sonreirá al saber que si la cumpliste-le sonrió.

Nos dirigimos al hospital sin más con un cálido sentimiento de las palabras que había dicho Shikadai Nara de aquellas promesas que realizo con Sarada.

Al entrar y mirar por el pasillo nos percatamos que había mucho movimiento y ver que provenía de la habitación de mi hija.

-¿Qué paso- preguntamos los dos al ver a una de mis compañeras en la entrada que nos miro con sorpresa.

-Sarada ha despertado- dio y de inmediato la aparte de la entrada seguida por Sasuke que estaba a mi lado.

Mire a Shizune que revisaba a Sarada y le preguntaba cosas aun no podía oír la voz de mi hija, Shizune se aparto para ver el rostro de mi hija con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

-Mi niña- dije al acercarme a ella para abrazarla y agradecer a todos los dioses que me la hayan regresado de nuevo con vida.

 ************************Continuara******************


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Por lo que reste de vida**

 **Recuerdo 4**

 **Sarada Uchiha**

Mirar a mi madre embarazada fue algo muy sorpréndeteme pero más aun el ver el rostro de mi padre era inexplicable.

El verlos así me conmovía el corazón el saber que de verdad ellos dos querían tenerme y más un aun me esperaban con ansias, al lugar que iban siempre mi madre era el centro de atención y no es más porque estaba hermosa con aquella enorme barriga que se cargaba.

-Niña- decía una anciana que se acerco a mi madre la cual sonreía.

-¿Si?- decía mi madre que solo la miraba.

-Debes descansar no le hace bien al bebé que andes de arriba para abajo- dice ayudando a mi madre a que se sentara en una silla cerca de la sombra le daba un poco de té que mi madre acepto gustosa.

Mi madre escuchaba cada consejo que le daba la anciana también hablaban de cómo seguir manteniendo la llama del amor con el marido algo hiso sonrojar a mi madre.

-Así está mejor- dice la anciana y mi madre solo sonríe.

-Sí lo es- dice y mira a mi padre que solo está molesto.

-Sakura te estaba esperando- dice mi padre el cual está demasiado serio.

-Solo estaba…-dice levantándose de la silla para ver a la anciana que solo miraba a mi padre.

-Joven debería darle un tiempo a que descanse su esposa- dice y mi madre sonríe.

-Perdón Sakura no sabía que estabas cansada- dice algo apenado y mi madre toma su mano para verlo con una sonrisa.

-Ya estoy mejor- dice –Creo que ya no podremos continuar es mejor buscar un lugar para quedarnos- mi padre solo asiente y se marchan no antes mi madre agradeciendo a la anciana por los consejos y el té.

Se habían quedado en una posada para descansar y mi madre fue la primera en ir a darse un baño ya que se sentía algo sucia, mientras mi padre estaba alistando lo que cenarían aquella noche.

-¡Hay!- gritaba mi madre de inmediato fue mi padre hasta el baño entrando sin tocar.

-¡¿Qué paso?!-dice mi padre al verla con una toalla y señalando hacia la pared había una araña.

-¡Mátala Sasuke!- decía mi madre con mucha insistencia y mi padre la miro con seriedad.

-Creía que te había pasado algo malo y solo gritaste por una tonta araña- dice acercándose con un papel para alejarla de la vista de mi madre.

-¡Esa tonta araña me hiso que me desconcentrara de mi baño ahora no sé cómo terminar!- dice mi madre con molestia y solo sonríe al ver su cara con un puchero de niña que me recordaba a los que hacía yo.

Miraba a mis padres cada vez más y más felices por mi pronta llegada. Mi madre sonreía al ver a mi padre jugar con unos niños que habían encontrado en aquel camino algo extraño pues mi padre siempre era muy reservado para andar allí jugando con niños.

Los meses pasaron y era notable la barriga de mi madre que ya estaba en días de que yo naciera, ellos ya habían decidió ir de regreso a la aldea para que yo naciera allá.

-Aun falta un buen camino- decía mi padre que estaba más paranoico cualquier gesto o algo que hacia mi madre se ponía en alerta.

-Lo sé- dice mi madre sentándose en una roca que solo veía como había en el camino un inmenso mar de arboles.

-Iré a ver un poco si ya casi estamos cerca- decía mi padre alejándose un poco para ver que aun faltaba mucho camino hasta llegar a la aldea.

Mire a mi madre que solo estaba respirando con dificultad y la mire con miedo.

 _Por favor aguanta un poquito hasta que lleguen a la aldea no alteres a papá y a mamá._

No podía hacer nada para tranquilizar a mi mamá de aquellos dolores que sentía ya estaba a punto de tenerme en medio de la nada.

-Sakura aun falta un gran tramo- decía mi padre para verla con preocupación-¿Qué sucede?- mi padre toma la mano de mi madre y creo que ya se dio cuenta.

-No…te…preocupes- decía mi madre respirando con dificultada- Tengo…todo…- decía indicando la bolsa y mi padre la miro con miedo.

-No Sakura debo buscar un lugar para llevarte allí- decía mi padre mirando a todos lados.

-Ya…es…el…momento- decía mi madre aguantando una contracción.

Mi padre tomo a mi madre para caminar lentamente a un lugar menos sucio pero no había donde elegir, hasta que mi padre se rindió accediendo a mi madre en que tendría al bebé allí en aquel lugar algo que no podía creer que yo había naciendo en aquel lugar pero por suerte llego una chica pelirroja que andaba por allí de camino a su casa que ayudo a mi madre al llevarla a ese lugar.

Aquella chica los ayudo pero el lugar en donde había nacido fue completamente diferente a lo que yo me había imaginado pero bueno antes no fue en aquel bosque algo a nada, en fin mire a mis padres que estaban muy contentos por tenerme.

Mi madre lloraba con alegría al tenerme entre sus brazos y mi padre estaba más que sorprendido por mi llegada pero más porque me parecía a él.

Después de unos mese llegaron a la aldea para darles la gran noticia a mis abuelos y al sexto Hokage que gran sorpresa se llevaron al encontrarse con el séptimo Hokage en aquella oficina que también estaba con su esposa y el tonto de Boruto bebé.

De verdad que cuando era bebé Boruto si era lindo ahora solo era uno más, me entraban ganas de buscar a mi mejor y verlo que tal estaba de bebé para reírme un poco de él pero no podía debía aun seguir con el camino hasta que por fin podría despertar de este sueño.

Cuando llegaron presentarme con mis abuelos fue completamente diferente pues mi abuelo solo sonreía al verme y mi abuela bueno ella si no mostraba alguna emoción pero como dicen por allí todo a su tiempo.

El tiempo paso rápido y mis padres ya habían conseguido un lugar donde quedarse obvio que no era la casa en la que vivía pero era un buen lugar, muchas personas rumoreaban sobre mi existencia como también hablaban del clan Uchiha algo que realmente molestaba a mi padre.

Mi madre no tomaba mucha importancia aquellos rumores y seguía con su rutina pero aun así estaba al pendiente de mi padre ya que no quería incluirse mucho con los vecinos o en alguna convivencia él pasaba mucho en la casa a mi lado.

-Sakura- decía mi padre al verme allí en una pequeña cuna dormida.

-Dime- decía mi madre acomodando la ropa y algunas cosas.

-Tomare aquella misión que el sexto Hokage me ha pedido que me haga cargo- decía y mi madre lo miro con sorpresa.

-Pero cariño esa misión es muy complicada y tendrías que sacrificar algo que mas quieres- lo mira con tristeza y mi padre solo suspira con pesar tomando el rostro de mi madre con su mano.

-Es necesario quiero ser útil en esta aldea pero más aun ser reconocido por hacer una buena acción y no por las malas acciones de mi pasado- mi madre solo lo abrazo cubriendo su rostro con el pecho para que no la viera llorar.

Mi padre entrenada por su cuenta para que un día podría decirle al sexto Hokage que aceptaría la misión pero antes de eso mis padres y el séptimo Hokage fueron a una misión muy especial, mas por el ultimo que decía que era como recordar viejos tiempos.

Cumplieron con la misión y regresaron a la aldea informando al sexto Hokage del éxito de la misión, mis padres caminaban por las calles para ir a la casa de mis abuelos en donde me había dejado.

Había mucha gente y el llanto de un bebé rápidamente hiso que mis padres corrieran a ver que sucedía, la primera en llegar fue mi madre al ver a mi abuela golpeando a una de las vecinas de inmediato me tomo para pasarme con mi padre que estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo.

-Madre me puedes explicar que paso hace un rato- decía mi madre ayudando a mi abuela a recuperarse.

-Solo le di un estate quieto por hablar mal de mi familia- dice mi abuela con orgullo.

-Mamá- dice mi madre que solo la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Solo hice lo correcto- mi abuela miro a mi padre que estaba sorprendido –No te preocupes hijo el que se atreve hablar mal de mi Sarada y de ti lo golpeare de nuevo- mi madre solo sonríe al ver que mi abuela lo llamaba hijo yo lo aceptaba en la familia.

-Sra. No debería hacer eso- dice mi padre algo preocupado.

-Que va eres ya parte de esta familia así que no debe meterse con nadie de mi familia- dice mi abuela con orgullo.

-Gracias- dice mi padre con pena y mi madre está más que feliz.

Aquel suceso fue algo detono que mi padre decidiera ir a cumplir aquella misión que lo alejaría por un buen tiempo de la aldea.

-Sakura- decía mi padre –Tome aquella misión pues quiero demostrar a todos en la aldea que puedo ser bueno manteniendo la paz en esta…pero más aun quiero alejarme un tiempo de aquí- mi madre solo suspiro.

-Lo sé cariño- lo miraba con tristeza.

-Se que cuidaras de nuestra hija y aun mas quiero que ella sea querida por las personas de la aldea- tomo la mano de mi madre –Quiero que tu le enseñes a ser querida por todos y que no es mano llevar mi apellido- mi madre lo abrazo con fuerza llorando con tristeza porque mi padre se marcharía a cumplir con esa misión.

-Lo hare- decía mi madre con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Gracias- mi padre la abrazo y mire que en sus ojos había lágrimas.

Mire aquella despedida sintiéndome terrible por todo lo que habían pasado los dos y el gran sacrificio que hacia mi padre por mí, por mi madre por la familia que tenía en esta aldea.

Mire como venía a visitarme cuando era niña, mirándome de lejos como crecía poco a poco, como iba haciéndome de amigos y sobre todo como la gente me apreciaba por lo que era y no por aquel apellido.

 _Ahora conoces el significado del amor verdadero…_

 _Si lo sé…_

 _Miraste el pasado de tus padres, conociste los motivos que llevaron a cada momento…_

 _Y no me arrepiento de haber venido…ahora solo quiero arreglar las cosas que aún están pendientes…_

 _Claro que regresaras pues todos están esperándote…suerte!_

 **/*/**

 *******************Hospital de Konoha*******************

Sentía mis ojos muy pesados, la luz me molestaba pero aun así parpadeé por unos segundos sintiéndome un gran ahogo en mi garganta que era obstruida por un tubo.

-Sarada- decía una enfermera que me miraba con sorpresa pero no podía moverme pero más me molestaba aquel tubo –Espera le llamare a Shizune- aquella enfermera se marcho dejándome muy desconcertada de lo que me había pasado, recordé que estaba herida y que aquel sujeto me había tomado del cuello para soltarme de aquella cascada después de allí no recordaba nada.

-Sarada voy a revisarte- dice Shizune que empieza a revisar mi cuerpo pero más quita aquel tubo de mi garganta con mucho cuidado, ella empieza hacer preguntas que trato de contestar pero mi garganta se siente muy rasposa.

-No te preocupes pronto volverás hablar, caminar y hacer una vida normal pero tendrás que seguir las indicaciones- me decía con una sonrisa y miro con más detalle el lugar que está con algunas flores, regalos y aquella esfera de nieve que solo había una persona que me regalaba aquello.

-Sabes tendré que dejar entra a tus padres los cuales están esperando este día- dice para ver que ello ya han entrado sin más, mire a mi madre que estaba sorprendida y mi padre también.

Mi madre se acerca a mí para abrazarme y llorar.

-Mi vida- decía mi madre con lágrimas en sus ojos besando mi rostro y solo la mire tratando de no llorar.

-Ma…má…lo…si…- trate de decir pero ella solo volvió abrazarme y llorar, mire a mi padre que se acerco hasta donde estábamos y también me abrazo mirando unas lagrimas en sus mejillas.

Era bueno a ver vuelto a su lado.

 **/*/*/**

Los primeras semanas fueron las más difícil pues al no poder hablar bien tenía que comunicarme con una libreta, era demasiado tedioso hacer eso y aún más por las noches donde mi mamá estaba demasiado nerviosa pues tenía el temor de que de nuevo volviera al coma en el que estuve por un año pero al final ella era la primera que conciliaba el sueño.

Yo tardaban mucho en poder dormir pero mi padre estaba a mi lado, hablamos por horas hasta que por fin podía dormir tranquila de poder estar a su lado.

Mis padres aun no permitían que me vieran mis amigos o maestros pues ellos decían que primero tendría que sentirme mejor para verlos y era verdad ya que no estaba muy bien salud o de ánimo.

-¡Vamos hija tu puedes!- decía mi mamá con ánimo para que me levantara de aquella silla de ruedas que por ahora era la que me hacía que me moviera de un lugar a otro.

-No puedo- decía rindiéndome de no poder levantarme ni un poquito.

-No importa poco a poco lo logaras- decía mi padre que también estaba a mi lado que me sonreía suavemente recordando que gracias a mi madre él podía hacer eso.

-¡Si mi niña lo lograras!- decía mi mamá mirándome con una enorme sonrisa.

Tenía que hacer lo posible para poder levantarme de aquella silla no podía rendirme tan fácil que diría mi mejor amigo "No te rindas, una Uchiha nunca se rinde y tú no eres una perdedora", como quería ver a todos mis amigos y agradecer su preocupación por mí en este tiempo.

De nuevo lo volví a intentar una y otra vez cada día hasta que lo logre poder pararme de la silla y poder caminar lentamente por las barras que había enfrente de mí.

-Así hija tu puedes- decía mi madre que había estado a mi lado ayudarme en mi recuperación.

-No te esfuerces mucho- decía mi padre que también me ayudaba a mi recuperación trayendo alimentos sanos y muy deliciosos no conocía esa faceta de él.

-¡Lo logre!- decía al caminar hasta la mitad del camino me faltaba la otra mitad pero estaba muy agotada por el esfuerzo que hacía.

-¡Así es!- decía mi mamá con mucho ánimo y solo miro a mi padre que está al pendiente de que si caigo – Con un poco más de tiempo lograra volver a caminar sin ningún esfuerzo- mi madre anotaba todo en su tabla ya que allí decía como iba mi recuperación.

Trate de girarme para poder caminar de regreso a la silla que estaba hasta atrás pero ya no tenía mucha fuerza casi me caigo pero mi padre me sostuvo.

-¡Sarada!- decía mi madre con preocupación y solo sonríe al ver a mi padre sostenerme con fuerza.

-Ten cuidado- decía mi padre ayudándome a sostenerme en los barandales y solo lo mire con cara de niña regañada.

-Lo siento- dije mirándolo a los ojos y un sonrojo en sus mejillas se estaba formando.

-Parece que alguien necesita un buen corte de cabello- decía mi madre acercado la silla de ruedas para que yo pudiera sentarme, me quite el fleco de mi rostro si mi cabello estaba algo largo.

-No creo a mi padre le guste la idea de que me corte el cabello- le decía mientras él me miraba.

-¿Por qué No?- dice mi madre mirándome con curiosidad de lo que había dicho.

-A él no le gustaría verdad padre- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y el solo sonríe suavemente.

-Me gusta así pero también corto se ve bien- dice aun con aquel sonrojo que ya tenía.

-Por eso lo tengo corto- decía mi madre con una sonrisa y toca su cabello.

-Claro que sí pero Sarada puede tenerlo largo- dice mi padre –Tu madre se ve bien así y tú te ves bien así- lo miramos y reímos las dos.

-Vez mamá es mejor que lo deje así tan solo cortar el fleco que no me deja ver- le dijo acomodando el mechón detrás de mi oreja como también mis lentes.

-Solo tengo una pregunta- dice mi madre mirando a mi padre con seriedad y el solo me mira como diciendo ayúdame - ¿Por qué a tu hija si le dices que no se corte el cabello que te gusta así largo y a mí me dices que no lo deje creer?- solo sonríe al ver a mis padres así.

-Le dije eso porque…me recuerda mucho a mi madre-dice algo apenado y solo rio divertida por la discusión que tenían los dos.

-A pues así es mejor- dice mi madre con una sonrisa.

Después de aquella adorable discusión regresamos a la habitación que practicante se había convertido en una pequeña casa ya que había otra cama donde dormían mis padres a mi lado.

-Bien ya no tardan en llegar tus amigas- decía mi madre acomodando las cosas que habían traído de la casa para sentirme más ajusto.

-Eso es bueno- le dijo dejando el libro que leía en la mesa de ha lado, mi padre había ido por unas cosas para la cena.

Ya había visto a mis abuelos que estaban muy contentos de que yo estuviera bien, mi abuela había preparado empanadas las cuales eran las favoritas de mi padre y mías.

-¡Sarada!- decía Chou-Chou al entra a la habitación mi mejor amiga que me abrazaba con fuerza y sentí que estaba algo más ligera.

-Chou-Chou- le dije al verla tan bien y ella estaba secando sus lágrimas.

-Te extrañe- dice y solo le tome la mano para sonreí.

-Sí que te extraño- dice Sumiré que también me sonreía –Que bueno que ya estés mejor Sarada- me abrazo y solo asentí.

-Bien Chicas yo las dejo un momento les encargo a Sarada- dice mi madre dejándonos solas para poder hablar de muchas cosas.

Me contaron lo que había pasado en mi ausencia, que Chou-Chou había prometido dejar los Dangos y las papas fritas si me recuperaba, vaya que fue una gran tortura para ella demostrando que era mi mejor amiga. También me comentaron de los chicos que Shikadai Nara ya se era más frio, más serio y algo distante con los demás, Boruto seguía igual pero ahora guardaba su distancia a los problemas y que seguía las indicaciones que le daban en cada misión.

-Sarada cuando salgas de aquí hay que ir a comer unos buenos Dangos- decía Chou-Chou con emoción.

-¡Claro ahora que Sarada ya está mejor empezaras de nuevo a comer lo que más te gusta!- decía Kayla y solo reímos al ver la cara de disgusto de mi mejor amiga.

También había ido a verme Metal que me trajo un enorme oso de felpa, Inojin con sus padres que también me regalaron un hermoso cuadro de flores rojas mis favoritas, mis profesores también me visitaron y Mitsuki que también me regalo un libro nuevo como también me había dicho que Boruto estaba en una misión por lo que no podía venir ya estaban todo pero solo faltaba mi mejor amigo que me visitara.

-Ese chico problemático- dije molesta y mi madre solo estaba cortando aquel fleco que ya me molestaba.

-Vas a quedar más hermosa- decía cortando el cabello y sonriendo al ver que le había quedado bien aquel corte –Mira- me dice pasándome el espejo para verme en este el fleco no era ni tan corto ni tan largo en término medio y sonríe al verme bien con aquel nuevo look.

-Se ve bien mamá- le dijo y miro a mi padre que me mira con una sonrisa.

-Si está mucho mejor así-dice con orgullo y miro a mi mama que teje mi cabello en una trenza, colocando el fleco de lado.

Alguien había tocado a la puerta de la habitación y mi madre dijo que pasaran mientras terminaba de tejer el cabello para ver quienes entraban a esta.

-Buen día- dijo la voz suave de la madre de Shikadai Nara que estaba también aquel chico y su padre, Shikadai me miro y sonrió al verme.

-Vaya problemático hasta que te…- no pude terminar de decirle lo que tenía pensado decirle porque él me brazo fuertemente y solo lo mire con sorpresa como también sus padres y los míos.

-Me alegra que estés aquí con nosotros- me dice y solo palmeo su espada con suavidad.

-Lo sé- le dijo y el solo deja de abrazarme para ponerse de rodillas para estar a mi mismo nivel.

Lo miro vaya que había cambiado estaba algo mas pálido, mas alto y vaya que había tenido misiones peligrosas al ver algunas marcas de heridas en sus brazos, en su cuello y solo sonríe para que me viera preocupada por aquellas marcas.

-¡Vaya que te has divertido!- le dijo -¡Ya te has conseguido una novia que te deja marcas!- rio divertida y él solo sonríe ante lo dicho por él no se molestaría lo sabía era muy bueno.

\- No que va no he tenido ninguna novia es mas ni una mugrosa cita en mucho tiempo- dice mirándome de nuevo con aquella sonrisa.

-¡Pues dime que has hecho en este año sin que yo estuviera!- le dijo cruzándome de brazos – ¡De seguro haciendo misiones y mas misiones como un loco desquiciado!- el solo ríe ante lo dicho por mí.

-¡Que se ve mucho!- decía mirando aquellas marcas y solo le doy un ligero golpe que me dolió mas a mí.

-¡Auch!- dije sobándome mi mano y el la tomo para reír.

-¡Vez loca desquiciada ahora me mataran no solo mis padres si no los tuyos!- me dice y solo miro a sus padres que me sonríen con suavidad y mis padres igual.

-Espera problemático debes traer un regalo cuándo visites a un enfermo- le dijo mirando que no traía nada en las manos.

-¿Quién dice que no traigo nada?- me mira con aquella sonrisa y solo rio.

-Pues no veo nada- le dijo y su mamá le entrega aquella bolsa –No es necesario- le dijo apenada por lo que había dicho.

\- Shikadai lo preparo para ti- dice la mamá de Shikadai.

-Toma- me dice y saco aquella esfera de nieve con una muñeca que tenía un vestido de color amarillo que sonreía.

-Gracias- le dijo aquellas esferas era un hobby para mí que me gustaba coleccionaras.

Hable con mi mejor amigo sobre algunas de sus tantas misiones y haciéndome reír por que me mostraba cada una de ellas sin más, no hablamos con mucha confianza sin importar que estuviera nuestros padres presentes pero después de un tiempo ellos se marcharon dejándonos a los dos solo en aquella habitación.

-Serás rápida en tu silla- decía Shikadai moviendo mi silla conmigo y solo lo miro con molestia.

-Tal vez- le dijo y solo le sonrió.

-Hay que probarlo ¿Cuándo sales?- me pregunta y solo lo miro.

-La otra sema- le dijo –Aun así tendré que venir con las terapias ya he podido mantenerme en pie y caminar pero muy lento como un caracol- el sonríe y solo lo miro esperando su respuesta.

-¡Solo te falta la baba para ser un completo caracol lento!- se ríe al imaginarse como me vería como un caracol.

-Qué bueno que eres mi amigo- le dijo- ¡Ya me dijeron que lloraste como niña cuando sufrí aquella accidente hace un año!- ahora era yo la que reía y el solo hacia su mueca de molestia.

-Tonta- dice empujando mi silla y solo lo miro con mi sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Eso me dice que si fue así- lo miro con una ceja alzada y el solo ríe.

-¿Quien fue el chismoso?- dijo mirándome.

-Pues ya ves- le dijo –Además si hubiera sucedido lo peor si hubieras ido a mi funeral- el frunce el ceño y me mira con molestia.

-¡Sarada eres una tarada como piensas eso de verdad te hace daño estar en este lugar!- me grito aquello y solo sonríe.

-Oh vamos si iras o no- le dijo y el solo se levanta de aquella silla para verme.

-No pienso en eso- dijo y solo lo mire.

-Está bien lo interpretare- le dijo y miro que ya entraron nuestros padres a la habitación.

-Bien pues ya te vi ya me voy- dijo con pesadez.

-¿Vendrás a verme mañana, pasado mañana y el día siguiente?- le dijo y le solo me mira con cara de fastidio.

-¡No que va confórmate que te visite hoy y nada más!- dice –Te iré a visitar a tu casa porque este lugar me da escalofríos- hace señas de lo que siente al estar en aquel lugar y solo le sonrió porque era gracioso verlo así.

\- Si vendrás- le dijo y el alza una ceja.

-¿Cómo sabes?- me dice.

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo y no me abandonarías- le dijo con una sonrisa y el solo suspira con pesadez se acerca a mí y toma mi mejilla.

-Está bien tu ganas pero solo porque estas en recuperación vendré pequeña diablilla- me suelta la mejilla y lo miro con molestia no le dije nada porque después de tanto tiempo si había extrañado sus modos de quererme.

Se marcharon los Nara dejándome una caja de galletas que había preparado la mamá de Shikadai que eran mis preferidas, deseándome que pronto me recuperara y pudiera salir de este lugar lo antes posible.

Mi mejor amigo solo se despidió como era su costumbre con un nos vemos y nada mas creo que ya había vuelto a ser el mismo chico vago sin orden, molesto y antipático, lo prefería así antes de verlo frio, seco y ordenado.

Las terapias ya estaban dando sus frutos pues ya podía caminar un poco más rápido y ya casi me mantenía con mi propio peso sin necesidad de una ayuda, miraba a mis padres que estaba muy contentos por mi mejoría.

El día llego por fin saldría del hospital estaba esperando a que mis padres terminaran con el papeleo para por fin ir a casa, me levante para ver si podía salir de pie por mi cuenta pero creo que pise una cinta de mis zapatos haciéndome caer al suelo y escuchar la voz más molesta de la aldea.

-¡Sarada!- decía Boruto al verme en el suelo para ayudarme a levantarme como también su hermana que solo me miraba con preocupación.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- dijo el séptimo Hokage con preocupación.

-Fue mi culpa- le dijo con una sonrisa –No me fije que las cintas de mi zapato estaba mal- miro mi zapato y efectivamente estaba mal la cinta.

-Yo la arreglo- dice Himawari que me ayuda acomodar la cinta.

-Gracias- le sonrió y miro a la familia Uzumaki que solo me miran.

-¡Lo bueno es que tus padres no te vieron el suelo que si no se arma!- dice el séptimo con preocupación exagerada.

-No importa- le dijo –Me caído peor- y solo sonrió.

-Qué bueno que estés bien Sarada- me dice Himawari tocando mi cabello –Esta hermoso tu pelo- y todos nos reímos por lo dicho por ella.

-Hasta que te dignas a verme Boruto tonto- le dijo con molestia al chico rubio que solo sonríe como idiota igualito a mi mejor amigo.

-Lo siento Sarada-chan- me decía y solo lo miro.

-Así que estabas en una misión muy importante- me cruzo de brazos y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Si claro y yo muy bien!- le dijo –Y eso que somos compañeros del mismo equipo- solo suspiro con pesar.

-Lo siento- dijo empujando la silla para que casi caiga de nuevo.

-¡Boruto!- dice el séptimo -¡Ten más cuidado no ves que puede llegar Sakura-chan y si ve a Sarada en el suelo nos mataría!- solo lo miro con una sonrisa pues mis padres ya estaban atrás de él.

-¿Qué paso?- dice mi madre con molestia y todos sonreímos como si no paso nada.

-Nada- dice el séptimo colocándose a un lado de sus esposa que solo sonríe al ver a mi madre.

-Eso espero- dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa.

Ya estaba en mi casa recuperando el tiempo que había perdido en ese accidente el cual me hiso ver el pasado de mis padres comprender que ellos se amaban más que nada en este mundo, les dije lo que había pasado y cada detalle de su pasado que compartieron conmigo cada día mas y mas para hacer una familia mas armonizar pero aun faltaba algo que yo quería realizar con ellos.

 *******************Continuara*******************


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **************Próximamente "Crónica de un noviazgo anunciado"********

 **Dos jóvenes se encontraban en una mesa de una cafetería algo apartados de los demás para que nadie escuchara lo que tenían que hablar.**

 **-Necesito tu ayuda- decía la chica de cabello negro y gafas que miraba a su mejor amigo con ojos de suplica.**

 **-Yo te ayudare si tú me ayudas a mi problema- dijo el joven de ojos verdes con una sonrisa tomando la mano de su mejor amiga.**

 **-Lo hare- dijo la chica con decisión mirándolo con seriedad y el solo sonríe.**

 **-Bien pues este será el plan...**

 **************Próximamente "Crónica de un noviazgo anunciado"********

 **Por lo que reste de vida**

 **Recuerdo 5**

 **Sarada Uchiha**

El día estaba tan azul sin ninguna nube, el sol brillaba en lo alto de todo era un excelente día.

Corría por aquellos obstáculos que había como entrenamiento después de mi pronta recuperación ya estaba haciendo mis actividades como siempre, aun faltaban algunos detalles por afinar pero volvería a hacer la que era antes de aquel accidente.

Mire atrás de mí quien estaba mirando como pasaba aquellos obstáculos que había puesto alguien a la cual admiraba mucho Tusnade-sama que me sonreía al verme que había pasado todos sin caer ya era un punto a mi favor, pero no solo estaba ella si no mis padres que han estado conmigo desde aquel día que abrí los ojos para ver que ya estaba mejor.

-Shizune creo que Sarada ya esta mucho mejor- dijo Tusnade-sama con una sonrisa mirando a mi madre que también estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho.

-Creo que solo es tiempo para que ella vuelvas a las misiones con normalidad- dice Shizune mirando a mi padre que negaba, él no quería que saliera de la aldea por un tiempo decía que aun no estaba preparada tenía que volver a entrenar para estar en aquel nivel en el que me encontraba.

-Pronto volveré a las misiones- dije acercándome a ellos algo agitada por el gran esfuerzo que hice, mi padre me dio una toalla que solo agradecí con una cálida sonrisa.

-Eso esta verse señorita- decía mi padre aun con su característica frialdad pero aun así lo abrace con mucha calidez.

-Lo sé pero solo hasta que este recuperada- le dijo mirándolo y el solo suspira con resignación para hacer reír a las damas a su lado.

-Parece que así será verdad cariño- decía mi madre con una sonrisa.

De camino a casa les había dicho a mis padres que ira con las chicas al cine y que los vería en la casa solo me decían que no llegara tan tarde y que me esperarían a cenar.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunte a mi amiga Chou-Chou con una sonrisa al ve que me entrego aquellas invitaciones para celebrar el aniversario de mis padres y que volvieran a reafirmar su matrimonio con una fiesta que yo estaba planeando a escondidas de ellos no sabía cómo haría para que ellos estuvieran en aquel lugar pero ya se me ocurría algo o más bien iría con aquellos maestros de ambos para que los trajeran aquel día.

-¡Oh Sarada será genial la boda, el aniversario y la comida claro!-decía mi mejor amiga con mucha emoción, estaba todo planeado y faltaba 3 semanas para ese día la gran fiesta seria en uno de los salones de los Nara los cuales me ayudaron mucho a esta planeación junto con otros compañeros de la generación de mis padres a que todo estuviera para ese día.

-Lo sé será una grandiosa fiesta pero tampoco quiero una enrome fiesta solo algo sencillo- le dijo a mi amiga caminando por la tiendas mirando los vestidos de novias pues mi madre tendría que elegir uno.

-¿Cómo harás para que tu madre escoja un vestido sin que se entere de la boda?-dice mi amiga y solo pienso en alguien que si me ayudara a que mi madre venga a esta tienda para que eligiera su vestido.

-Yo sé quien me ayudara- dijo muy segura de mi para sonreía al ver a mi amiga abrazarme.

-¡Ya quiero que sea ese día!- dice ella con emoción y solo asiento feliz.

Al llegara a mi casa miro que ambos están en la cocina preparando la cena que tendríamos los tres algo nuevo para mí pero nuestras cenas en familia eran muy especiales.

-Que bien huele- dijo acercándome a ellos para verlos con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola hija hoya llegaste muy temprano!- dice mi madre que miro que trae atado su cabello medio largo si le había dicho que quería volverla a ver con aquel cabello y mi padre dijo que si solo para cumplir un capricho mas para mí.

-Yo pondré la mesa- dijo tomando los platos para colocarlos en los lugares correspondientes hasta que sonó el timbré de la casa y fui a ver quién era.

-Hola- dijo la chica pelirroja que había contactado con ella hace unos días claro que me acordaba de ella era la chica que había ayudado a mi mamá a tenerme en un lugar más seguro.

-¡Hola!- le dijo abrazándola lo cual la chica solo se quedo quieta creo que no estaba acostumbrada a los abrazos.

-No estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de afecto- dijo con una sonrisa acamándose las gafas y solo asentí para saber que ella no le agradaba eso.

-Vamos pasa- le dijo tomando su mano para que entrara a la casa –Mis padres están preparando la cena así que llegaste justo a tiempo- la miro y ella solo sonríe.

-Yo solo traje lo que me solicitaste- me dice señalando la bolsa que traía en sus mano y la mire con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡O por dios esto es genial!- dijo con emoción -¡Vamos a mi habitación para que me enseñes lo que te pedí!- la tome de la mano para adentrarnos más a mi casa.

-¿Quién era Sarada?- decía mi madre al verme entra con aquella chica.

-Karin que vino a visitarnos- dijo con una sonrisa y ella solo saluda a mis padres con una inclinación.

-Hola- dice mi madre con una suave sonrisa y ella también lo hace, mi padre está algo sorprendido por aquella repentina visita inesperada.

-Hola es un gusto volverlos a ver- dice Karin con una sonrisa suave y ella me mira.

-Bueno voy a mostrare mi habitación- dijo tomando la mano de ella –Mamá coloca un plato mas ella se quedara a cenar- le sonrió y ella solo niega con su cabeza pero no importaba ya.

-No es necesario- dice algo apenada y solo sonrió al verla.

-Oh vamos ellos son buenos- dijo y ella me entrega la bolsa que trae con ella.

-Te gustara- dice y solo sonrió al ver la tela blanca que se usaría para hacer el vestido de mi madre tradicional como también estaba otra tela en color rosa con flores en esta que sería para hacer mi vestido, también había maquillaje y otras cosas más que irían en los centros de mesa de la fiesta.

-¡Me encanto!- le dijo y ella sonríe.

-Qué bueno que te gusto- dijo mirando mi habitación y solo la miro vaya que era muy joven, su cabello atado en una coleta no era tan largo pero se veía bien, su vestimenta era algo sencilla y modesta.

-¿Vendrás a la fiesta verdad?- le dijo para que ella me pusiera atención.

-No lo creo no llevo una buena relación con las personas de la aldea- dice con una sonrisa falsa y mira mi colección de esferas.

-Oh vamos la gente no es tan cruel- le dijo –Además el séptimo Hokage estará muy feliz si estas en esta- ella me mira con seriedad.

-Es mejor que no venga- dice y solo sonrió ya la convesería para venga ese día.

-Bueno vamos a cenar- le dijo tomando su mano –Te gustara mi padre cocina muy delicioso- la miro y ella esta sorprendida.

-¿Él cocina?- pregunta y solo asiento para entra al comedor que ya está todo cérvido y la acomodo en aquella silla mirando a mis padres para que cenemos todos, el silencio era eterno solo se escuchaba los cubiertos que chocaban en la vajilla esto realmente me estaba molestando.

-Oh vamos no sean tan silenciosos- les dijo a mis padre que solo me miran con sorpresa.

-Lo siento hija- dijo mi madre que sonría, mi padre solo estaba algo distante.

\- ¿Y bien te quedaras aquí en la aldea?- le dijo a Karin que solo me mira.

-Si ya que han cerrado las puertas hasta mañana me marchare- dijo con voz suave y quedito.

-¡Oh será genial así te presentare a mis amigas le vas agradar mucho!- le dijo con emoción y ella solo me mira como también a mis padres.

-No creo- dijo y solo la miro con seriedad, según lo que me había platicado mi padre de ella y de sus otros compañeros que no estaban en esta aldea habían estado viajando y haciendo cosas que no eran bien vistas por la gente, si lo sabia el porqué, el motivo de que mi padre había ido de la aldea y realmente no importaba eso era su pasado algo que no debía afectar ahora su presente o futuro. Aquella chica siempre sufrió mucho desde niña según conto mi padre como también solo había estado con chicos y no con chicas algo raro pero ella no sabía como dirigirse con una chica.

La cena trascurrió sin mas había algunas conversaciones cortas o respuestas cortas de parte de ella.

-El postre- dice mamá dándome un trozo de pastel de chocolate amargo el favorito de los tres.

-Mamá esto se ve delicioso- le dijo con una sonrisa y miro a Karin que solo ve el pastel en su plato -¿Te gusta el pastel de chocolate?- le pregunto y ella solo asiente para comer un pedazo de aquél pastel.

-Bueno- dice y solo el sonrió.

\- Tengo una pregunta- le dijo -¿Qué haces para mantenerte tan joven?- todos me miran con sorpresa.

-Sarada eso no se pregunta- dice mi madre con molestia y solo sonrío.

-La verdad es que no como dulce o postres- dice y solo la miro con duda.

-Entonces no comes este tipo de cosas- le dijo y ella asiente.

-Pero no se preocupe no me hará daño si lo como además hay otra cosa más- dice y la miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es?- le dijo sabia que la tía Ino había buscando algunas plantas para hacer su propia mascarilla para su rostro y mantenerse joven, bella según ella.

-Es una planta que se da en las cascadas- dice mirando a todos.

-Así que es mejor que la crema de la tía Ino- le dijo y ella me mira con seriedad.

\- Es bueno saberlo- dice mi madre con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Crees que este aquella planta en la cascada de aquí?- le pregunto y ella asiente afirmando que si –Bien pues mañana la buscaremos antes de que te vayas- le dijo y ella mira a mis padres.

-Yo no creo…- dice mirando a mi padre solo se ha mantenido callado en la cena.

Ella se había despedido después de terminar la cena que iba aquel lugar de casa de huéspedes, había quedado con ella al verla en aquel lugar para presentarles a mis amigas e ir a buscar aquella planta sería muy bueno si lo encontramos para hacer aquella mascarilla y venderla en la tienda de mi abuela.

-Les molesto que ella estuviera aquí- les dijo a mis padres antes de irme a dormir y ellos solo se sorprende por lo que había dicho.

-No- dice mi madre –Tan solo es que ella es un poquito rara- solo sonrió era verdad pero sabía que podía ayudarla un poco.

-¿Y tú?- le dijo a mi padre que solo me mira.

-Es rara- dice sin más y solo me marcho sin más ya que pronto se llegaría aquel día.

Lo prometido se cumplió andaba mostrándole la aldea a Karin que solo estaba sorprendida por cómo la gente me trababa con amabilidad y todos me sonreían.

-Vaya que eres muy querida por todos- dice mirando las tiendas que había en el camino a la casa de la Tía Ino.

-Si- le dijo y ella solo asiente.

Les había presentado a todas mis amigas que estaban muy sorprendidas por lo joven que lucía, también habíamos conseguido aquella planta que ella usaba para realizar la mascarilla y venderla.

-¡Nos vemos!- decían las chicas que se despedían de Karin que solo estaba algo sorprendida por que mis amigas la abrazaban.

-Igual creo- dice y sonríe ligeramente.

-Bien nos vemos- le dijo y ella solo asiente mirando que mis padres también vinieron a despedirla.

-Nos vemos- dice sin más para marcharse.

-Yo ya llegue a una conclusión porque se ve joven- dice Chou-Chou que todas la miramos.

-¿Qué conclusión?- dice Sumiré y ella solo nos mira.

-Fácil ella no es casada, no tiene hijos por eso esta joven- dice y mi madre ríe divertida por lo que dijo mi amiga y le seguimos.

Fue toda una osadía poder que mi madre fuera a la casa de mi abuela para que le tomara las medidas para realizar el vestido tradicional y el vestido normal que usaría para la fiesta ese si fue un gran reto le pedí ayuda a la tía Ino.

-¿Por qué quieren que me coloque este vestido?- decía mi madre con seriedad.

-¡Oh vamos Sakura serás la modelo del nuevo catalogo de la tienda!- dice –Además deberías estar orgullosa de que te consideren después de todo ya tiene tus años- Tía Ino se ríe de mi madre y mi madre la quiere medio asesinar.

-¡Tu no cantas tan mal!- dice y empiezan a pelear recordado su apodos de juventud.

Al final mi madre había elegido el vestido que le gusto mucho quedándole muy bien ahora tenía que planear la sesión de fotos que irían en las pantallas del gran salón.

-Ahora solo falta mi padre- le dijo al Séptimo Hokage para que me ayudara a que mi padre decidiera que traje le gustaba y usaría aquel día.

-¡Déjanos eso a nosotros no te preocupes!- dice el séptimo con el pulgar alzado de que el se encargaría de todo.

-También la sesión de fotos se llevara a cabo este fin de semana para mi madre por lo que mi padre podría tomar la foto un poco más tarde para aprovechar la luz- dijo pensando en todo.

-Claro entonces tengo que darme prisa- dijo el séptimo Hokage con una sonrisa -¿Qué más te hace falta Sarada?- pregunta y solo pienso que me haría falta para la fiesta.

-A ver- dijo pensando, los Nara me prestaron el salón, las mesas y las sillas, los Akimichi me ayudarían con el banquete y el pastel, los Lee me ayudarían con las luces y el sonido, los Yamanaka con las flores y adornos, Tusnade-sama y Shizune me ayudarían con los vestidos de los novios, mis abuelos con la boda tradicional, mis amigas con las fotografías, Kaouro me ayudaría con el fotomontaje de unir las fotos que se tomarían mis padres para que pareciera que estaban los dos juntos, Shikadai junto con Mitsuki estaban preparando una canción especial para mis padres, estaba todo cubierto.

\- Falta la luna de miel- dice Shikadai con una sonrisa y mirando a su padre que estaba ya sonrojado, y solo rio al recordar aquella aventura que tuvo su padre con su mamá.

-Que malo eres- le dijo a Shikadai que solo ríe divertido y yo con él.

-Lo siento- dice entre la risa.

-Bien que Shikamaru se encargue de la luna de miel- dice el Hokage con una sonrisa y solo nos reímos al ver la cara roja del padre de Shikadai de la pena que tenia.

-No ya la tengo- le dijo era verdad quería ir con ellos aquel lugar donde ellos se juraron su amor eterno, donde se había casado y donde quería que ellos volvieran a retomar aquel juramento de amor.

-Bien creo que solo te ayudare con tu padre verdad- dice el Hokage con un suspiro.

-Si ese sería el gran favor que me haría- le dijo con una sonrisa.

El día de las fotografías se llego y para que mi madre no sospechara del evento que ya estaba planeado tuve que decirle a Tía Ino que invitara a otras chicas para que se vistieran de novias, como también a mis amigas y amigos a que estuvieran elegantes ese día pues yo también me tomaría la foto.

-Oh vaya que bueno es recordar como uno se ve vestida de novia- dice Tía Ino que estaba sentada en la sombra de la carpa que se había preparado para la sesión de fotos donde estaba las demás amigas de mi madre con aquellos vestidos.

-¡Mamá te ves bien!- decía Himawari con emoción al ver a todas con aquellos vestidos y más a su madre si la esposa del Hokage estaba en este lio sintiéndome apenada.

-Y yo pensé que solo a mi me querían para el catalogo- dice mi madre mirando a todas y a mí que también "saldría en aquel catalogo como dama de honor".

-Se ve lindo no- le dijo a mi madre que solo me mira con orgullo claro que no era el vestido que usaría aquel día solo en las fotografías.

-¡Estas hermosa!- dice abrazándome, le había hablado a mi mamá sobre este asunto del catalogo que no le dijera a mi padre que sería una sorpresa ella acepto sin más.

-Muy bien señoras y señoritas las quiero todas listas- dice el fotógrafo para que todas revisemos nuestros vestidos y el maquillaje.

\- Bien vamos hacerlo- dice la madre de Shikadai levantándose de su lugar desarrugando el vestido que portaba.

-Yo no sé porque elegí estos zapatos- dice Tía Ino que sus zapatos están un poco altos.

-Yo siento mucho calor- dice la mamá de Chou-Chou agitando su mano en su rostro.

Solo la esposa del Hokage y mi madre no decían nada, todas fueron colocadas en aquel lugar para el fondo de la foto que se tomarían el fotógrafo tomaba fotos de todas y luego por separando a cada una de igual forma nosotras divirtiéndonos con aquel lugar.

-¡Oh fue divertido!- dice mis amigas que solo estaba contentas con aquellas mujeres vestidas de novias, mi madre también estaba muy contenta porque las dos salimos en varias fotos que nos tomaron. Después vendría mi padre por lo que vino Tusnade-sama para llevarse a mi madre con una excusa sobre que se necesitaba su presencia en el hospital.

-Vaya que estoy agotada- dice tía Ino que está en aquella silla quitándose los zapatos.

-Allí vienen los chicos- dice Chou-chou para ver que efectivamente venían todos pero menos mi padre, que habría pasado tendría que hablar con el Hokage que venía con los demás.

-¡Wua!- dijo el Hokage al ver a todas vestidas de novias como también a su esposa que estaba tomando agua.

-Si… ¿Dónde está mi padre?- le pregunto y el sonríe.

-Ya viene en camino pero primero tendrá que irse estas damas- dice el Hokage con una sonrisa al ver a su esposa vestida de novia.

-Bien pues ya está cumplido ahora falta tu padre Sarada- dice Tía Ino que se levanta de la silla –Yo me quiero quitar este vestido- dice mirando a Inojin que ayuda a su madre que ya se marchaba para irse a quitar aquel vestido.

-Bien pues yo también me marcho- dice la mamá de Shikadai que le hace señas a su esposo e hijo para que le ayuden a quitarse los zapatos.

-Madre que molesto- dijo Shikadai con molestia mirando como su madre se quitaba los zapatos.

-Estoy cansada y no quiero pelear- dice con una sonrisa para tomar sus zapatos para ir a cambiarse de ropa.

-Yo también- dice la mamá de Chou-Chou que es ayudada por su esposo.

-Bien yo también me marcho- dice la esposa del Hokage que me toma de las manos con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- le dijo algo apenada y ella solo ríe.

-Fue divertido- me dice y se marcha con ayuda del tonto de Boruto.

Después de un rato llego mi padre que portaba un traje negro que hacia lucir elegante.

-Tu papá se ve bien- dice Chou-Chou que sonríe al verlo y solo asiento era verdad estaba hermoso mi padre.

-Alguien me explica porque están aquí las señoritas- dice mi padre al verme vestida elegante.

-Padre es solo para un catalogo de ropa en la que todos participamos- le dijo con una sonrisa y el solo me mira creo que no lo había convencido del todo.

-¡Vamos Sasuke será divertido!- dice el Hokage interviniendo a mi favor y mi padre solo lo mira con seriedad.

-Bueno vamos señores a sus posiciones ya que pronto se meterá el sol y eso no es bueno- dice el fotógrafo.

Y el Hokage toma a mi padre para llevarlo hasta aquel lugar y todos los demás van a tomarse las fotos juntos para después individuales que costó mucho trabajo que mi padre pudiera dar una leve sonrisa pero bueno al final lo conseguimos, me tome varias fotos con él igual que con mi mamá y al final todos mis amigos y amigas tomándonos fotos ya de noche riendo divertidos por los gestos que hacían algunos riéndonos de todos después salió bien las fotografías de mis padres.

-La juventud- decía el Hokage que estaba mirándonos.

-Si- dice el padre de Metal Lee.

-Si que bien- dice mi padre para acercarse a mi –Vamos a casa ya es de noche- dice y solo asiento para seguirlo que solo esta serio creo que es por el vestido que traía.

/*/*/

El día llego por fin todos habían guardado bien el secreto para este evento, todo estaba planeado mi madre estaba en el hospital donde la llevarían al salón donde se celebraría el boda tradicional, mi padre estaba en la oficina del Hokage que también sería trasladado al salón.

-Todo está en orden- dice Tía Ino que estaba revisando como debería ser acomodado las flores en el salón y de igual forma en donde se llevaría a cabo el otro evento.

-Vamos a que te preparemos- dice la mamá de Shikadai que me toma de la mano para llevarme a su casa que está cerca del salón.

Me ayudaba a colocarme aquel Kimono que mi abuela me conexionando con la tela que trago Karin, me ayudo a peinarme y colocarme aquel adorno que había mandado hacer era idéntico al que mi madre tenía y había portado cuando se caso con mi padre en aquel lugar.

-Bien ahora el maquillaje- decía la mamá de Shikadai para verme y ver qué color me quedaría para pintarme ligeramente, mirando bien aquella mujer si era muy hermosa y su hijo se parecía a ella.

-Si quedo- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Si te ves hermosa- dice pasándome el espejo y sonrojarme por lo dicho por ella, me mire al espejo si me veía muy bien, pero fui interrumpida por Shikadai que toco la puerta para entrar.

-Hay un pequeño problema- dice mirándome –Vaya- lo miro con molestia mi amigo tenia las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Solo dirás eso- le dijo -¿Cuál es el problema?- le pregunto y el solo suspira.

-Tu padre que no quiero ponerse el atuendo para la boda tradicional y quiere saber la verdad a pedido tu presencia en la oficina del Hokage- dijo y solo me levanto con dificultad pues aun no estaba acostumbrada a este atuendo.

-Vamos- dijo con decisión.

-Espera no puede verte así- dice la mamá de Shikadai y busca algo para que me tape mi ropa.

Voy a la oficina del Hokage con ayuda de Shikadai y su madre que me ayuda a quitarme los adornos del cabello para seguir según el plan, al entrar a la oficina miro a mi padre sentado en una silla esperando mi llegada.

-Sarada- me dice –Tienes algo que decirme- lo miro y suspiro recordando el malestar que sentía al portar aquel traje.

-Yo…- dijo haciendo una mueca de molesto traje –Bien te lo diré- le dijo mirándolo.

-Escucho- dice con seriedad.

-¡Yo planea algo para celebrar su aniversario de boda, ahora quiero que te coloque aquel traje ya que mamá esta esperando y no ella no sabe nada!- le dijo y me pongo de rodillas porque no podía respirar muy bien.

-¡Sarada!-dicen todos y hago señas del traje que me ayuda Shikadai a desatarlo un poco para respirar.

-A…qué bueno que ya respiro- dijo con alegría.

-Niña problemática hubieras dicho que estaba muy apretado- dice la mamá de Shikadai con molestia y solo sonrió como mi mejor amigo por la forma en que me llamo.

-Y bien- le dijo a mi padre que solo suspira.

-Lo hubieras dicho desde el inicio- dice y solo sonrió.

-Era una sorpresa así que debes actuar para que mamá no se sienta mal- le dijo y el solo sonríe con suavidad.

-Bien voy a cambiarme- dice y solo asiento para ir aquel lugar peor ayudo su mama de Shikadai acomodarme el kimono de nuevo que ya no me apretaba.

Llegamos a donde estaban mis padres ya vestidos con aquellos trajes típicos para celebrar la boda tradicional haciendo llorar a mi mamá al contarle lo que había planeado con todos y quienes me ayudaron los cuales no estaba esperando en el salón donde se celebraría la fiesta.

-Yo sé que si están casados en aquel lugar tan solo quería compartir un poco de nuestra felicidad con todos los demás- les dijo abrazándolos ya traían los trajes de aquellas fotografías.

-Sarada- decía mi mamá que solo escuchaba lo que decía.

-Además también iremos los tres aquel lugar porque quiero conocerlo- les dijo y los miro a los dos con una sonrisa enorme.

-Así será- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa y mi madre solo me abrazo con fuerza.

-El mejor regalo que me has dado pero el mejor es tenerte con nosotros de esta forma- me dice y solo la abrazo también mirando a mi padre acercarse para abrazarnos a las dos.

Al llegar al salón mirando que todo había quedado muy bien las fotos de ellos pasaban por las pantallas y a la entrada dos fotos una donde están ellos y otra donde estamos los tres vaya que si había quedado el fotomontaje.

Todo salió bien al final mis padres estaban contentos de festejar su aniversario con todos sus amigos, familiares y gente de la aldea, la fiesta fue muy divertida con todos ellos.

Al final todos los jóvenes bailábamos en la pista de baile divirtiéndonos mucho con la música según nuestros padres música de actualidad mirándonos como bailábamos y nos divertíamos.

Ya paso una semana desde aquella fiesta que fue la más divertida y la que duro mucho más que la boda del Hokage.

-Bien vamos- les dijo a mis padres ya en la entrada esta sería la primera vez que saldría después de mucho tiempo de la aldea.

-Si ya vamos- dice mi madre al verme emocionada de poder salir de la aldea con ellos juntos para ir a ver aquel lugar.

Era de viaje dos meses y de regreso otros dos meses pero no importaba ya que iríamos en familia.

 **/*/**

Mire el inmenso mar azul, el sol en lo alto de aquél cielo tan azul, a mi lado estaba mi madre y mi padre lo había ha conseguido ver aquel lugar donde ellos se juraron amor por toda la eternidad.

Nos quedamos solo unos días ya que debíamos regresar a la aldea de nuevo, pasándola muy bien con ellos dos en aquél lugar.

El regreso a la aldea fue demasiado rápido para mi gustó pero bueno nos habíamos dirigido a la oficina del Hokage para avisar que ya estábamos de vuelta.

-¡Qué bueno que ya están de regreso!- dice el séptimo Hokage que solo nos miraban si habíamos cambiado de look mi madre traía de nuevo el cabello corto, mi padre también un poquito corto y el mío debajo de los hombros estaba.

-Claro- decía mi madre con una sonrisa.

-¡Esperemos que nos hayan traído sorpresas!- decía el Hokage con una sonrisa y solo rio divertida.

-¡Claro que habrá sorpresas, solo recuerde que cuando mis padres salen de viaje traer algo con ellos!- le dijo aun sonriendo y mis padres se sonrojan lo dicho por mí.

 **************************Fin**********************

Gracias…nos vemos en las siguientes historias…también tengo otra planeada que di un pequeño adelanto de esta… ¿? Intentare esa pareja Shikadai y Sarada, como también lo estoy intentando con Boruto y Sarada…espero les guste…nos vemos…bye.


End file.
